The Maiden And The Dragon
by xBrawlx
Summary: After the girls helped to cure his heart Issei go and confess to Rias only to find her kissing someone else, Devastated he locks himself in his room until Akeno convinces him to let her in and help him. During her help, they silently agree to be each other emotional collum and help each other in tough times as they fall for each other [Issei x Akeno] [Issei x Harem]
1. Sorrowful Memories

_**AN: Hey guys and welcome to "The Maiden And The Dragon"**_

 _ **This story will be an Issei x Akeno only with a possible small harem so keep that in mind.**_

 _ **I used the LN translation for the first part of this chapter because I needed a place to start the story from.**_

 _ **I want to thank those who translated it and the good job they did :) I do not take credit for those parts, I only converted it from first person to third so keep in mind that there might be some errors here and there :d**_

 _ **I know there is a Rias bashing here but worry not Rias fans because the next story I will write will be a Rias x Issei story :)**_

 _ **Despite what it may seem like from reading this chapter Issei will not leave the ORC or the peerage so stay calm :D**_

 ** _The next chapter of "Switching Sides" will come in the next few days if everything goes right._**

 _ **Anyway without further delay here is the Prologue for "The Maiden And The Dragon" Enjoy!**_

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

"Does Buchou like me?" Issei thought to himself, hoping dearly that she is.

"N-No! There is no way! She's my master! I'm her servant! Her servant devil! I'm Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!" He thought after he came to terms that he is just a [Pawn] in her peerage and nothing more.

"B-But. But! I-If Buchou does indeed like me, then….?" Issei started to ponder.

"I like Buchou. Also as a master, but more than that as a single girl! During these six months, I have seen many sides of Buchou." Issei thought while he started to reminisce about his time as a Devil in Rias peerage, remembering the many sides of the crimson-haired girl.

"Her magnificent side, her noble side, her glamorous side, her gentle side, her angry side, the part where she has big breast, her cute side, the part where she has a smooth skin, her spoiled side, and the part where she is like my Onee-sama yet she acts as the same age as me, and then I started see her as a normal girl and for me, she is the ideal woman. I want to go out with her. I want to go past the master-servant relationship, and date her as a man and woman! If I can wish for it, I want to be with her even in the future!"Issei said with determination, a small smile evident on his face.

"But is it true that she likes me? If that's true then I would be in joy where my body would shake with happiness. Instead, I am the one who wants to confess this feeling I have which is increasing day by day" Issei asked as his determination started to be replaced by doubt.

"I'm in love with her! I love her! I always loved her! I just love Buchou and I want to confess to her...But, what would I do if I'm wrong? The relationship we currently have will end and I don't want that!" Issei wondered, hoping that he wasn't wrong.

"When I think like that, the one which passes my mind is…..her." Issei said while conflicting with himself if he should confess to the Gremory Heiress who he loves dearly or not.

Fearing his confession might end their relationship.

Many feelings were flooding him at the moment. Panic, Happiness, Hope, Anxiety and Dread.

* * *

Issei started to have weird sweat coming from his face. his hands were shaking as well. At the same time, the hot feeling he had until just now started to cool down.

"No, like I thought, my relation with Buchou is just a fantasy. If I ask for even more the relation we have right now will definitely end"

Issei said sadly to himself after he came to the somber realization that it might just be a fantasy.

"Then what is that attitude of Buchou… Damn it, the heart of a maiden sure is complicated…" Issei muttered to himself before he heard the door open and saw Akeno coming inside wearing her miko.

"Ufufu.. Maybe it does seem like that from a man's perspective" Akeno said after giggling.

Akeno approached Issei with her usual smiley face with Koneko in tow.

"Akeno-san! And Koneko-chan! You were listening to me?" Issei asked frantically as panic started to fill him.

"All of it." Akeno deadpanned while continuing to smile her usual smile.

'They heard all of it!' Issei thought in bewilderment as he saw Koneko lifting her thumbs up in confirmation.

Realizing he was heard Issei sat down on the tatami with his shoulders down.

"I really haven't thought about Buchou's feelings that much huh" Issei asked sadly.

Akeno sat next to him before she spoke

"Yes, that is true. You also haven't taken concerns about me, Asia-chan, Xenovia-chan, and Koneko-chan who is right here as well" Akeno said which took Issei by surprise.

Koneko also sat near him.

"..."

Issei was silent and instead started to think for a while.

 _'Seriously? I really didn't take any concerns for the girls…? I'm always lecherous and always imagining about women's naked bodies, and I always dreamed_ about _perverted things. But the truth is, I really didn't think about the girls…? That may be true. I really didn't try to understand the heart of a maiden'_ Issei thought to himself in astonishment, he never knew that he did not take concern about the girls.

 _'If I think like that, not just Buchou, but I also haven't thought about the other girls in the group…'_ Issei came to a conclusion after examining the situation carefully.

"Though, we possibly didn't try to understand Ise-san as well."

A sudden voice that Issei instantly recognized was heard and when Issei looked up, Asia who apparently came in without him realizing it was standing there. Asia approached him and sat down next to him.

"About me?" Issei asked perplexed as to what the timid **[Bishop]** meant.

"Yes, that's right. That's why we thought about it. Rias is important but more than that we have to heal Ise-kun first." Akeno said.

Healing me? Issei asked in confusion.

Akeno did not respond and instead just started to take off Issei's clothing much to Issei surprise.

Ho-Hold on a sec, Akeno-san! What are you trying to do by making me naked!?" Issei asked in shock.

"Ufufu, I will suck your dragon power right here." Akeno said in a sultry voice before she started to remove her clothing as well.

"Here!?" Issei asked in astonishment.

"I will also do the healing with the senjutsu along with it. Please lift me." Koneko asked Issei shyly while blushing furiously.

'Koneko-chan hugs me from the front! She turns into cat-ears mode inside my arms and she started releasing her senjutsu!' Issei thought in amazement.

 _'Aaaah, it feels like I am receiving a warm 'ki' from Koneko-chan's small breasts...And also the two soft breasts I can feel from my back is making me more...!'_

Chuuuuuuuu….

"Hauu~!"

 _'I slipped a sound from my mouth! I can't help it! That's because Akeno-san is sucking on my neck! And that's by moving her tongue giving me sensual pleasure! That's by sucking and licking! You are willing to suck my dragon's power like that!? Thank you very much! To the front is a Nekomata! To the rear is the Onee-sama! Amazing things are happening in a sandwich_ situatioooooon _!'_ Issei thought, filled with excitement and lust while thanking every God in existence.

"I-I'm also joining!" Asia suddenly said before she started to take off her clothes and grabbed Issei's hand and placed it on her still growing breasts

 _'This is the power of healing. It's an amazing situation. I have my dragon powers sucked by Akeno-san, I receive the 'ki' from Koneko-chan's_ senjutsu _which makes the blood within my body better, and my body gets warm with Asia's healing aura!'_ Issei thought in awe.

He was in a state where he couldn't take it anymore before he heard Akeno sadly mutter something to him that made him freeze.

"When Ise-kun looks at us, sometimes you look at us with frightened eyes. I didn't understand why at the beginning, but I finally understood why."

 _'Frightened eyes?!… I see, so I have been making such eyes without me noticing it'_ Issei thought in shock at first before he realized that he probably did make such eyes without him noticing.

Koneko lifted her head up from Issei's chest and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Probably, only those who know about that incident can notice it." She said which made Issei to instantly freeze.

"That incident" Issei mutter silently with sorrow in his voice.

Yeah, I realised it right away. ….So Akeno-san and Koneko-chan also…noticed it…?

The ones who know in detail about that incident are the group members that were already within this group when I joined.

"Inside Ise-san's heart…deep inside your heart…, does Raynare-sama still haunt you?"

"-!"

When Asia asks him very timidly, a beautiful girl with black wings comes back to his mind. At the same time, her words come back to the brunette.

 **[Will you die for me?]**

His first girlfriend, Yuuma-chan. No, the fallen-angel Raynare.

In that instant, he started to get nasty sweat coming out from his face.

He got a flashback of Raynare's vision and words.

 **[I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me]**

 _'At times, I wonder if it's okay for me to talk to everyone here who is a bishoujo'_ Issei wondered _._

 **[Ahahaha! Yeah, you are right! It was a very royal date! Thanks to it, I was very bored!]**

'When I go shopping with Buchou and the others, I start to wonder if they are actually bored by being with me'

 **[I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!]**

'I also want to call Buchou by her name...' Issei thought to himself.

 **[Ise-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why let's defeat this Devil together!]**

 _'My first girlfriend begged for her life to me...and the woman I_ love _killed that woman'_ Issei thought sadly as he remembered the events that took place on that same night.

 _'Back then, it was proper for Raynare to be killed. She did such horrible things to Asia, and she even killed her once. That's_ why _I think it was a proper measure for Buchou to finish her off'_ Issei thought in anger as he remembered the horrible things that Raynare did to Asia.

'But, why is it?' Issei thought, his anger leaving him as he started to doubt the reason his first girlfriend had to die that night.

"These tears...which are dropping from my cheeks" Issei then muttered while wiping his tears away.

"She was my first girlfriend...And when I was confessed to by her, I was really happy." Issei said.

"When I dated her, I really did my best. I did so much planning for my first date. I even thought deeply about my future with her. I even imagined about Christmas and Valentines Day like an idiot, and I was fantasizing all by myself."

Issei blurted out everything he kept hidden inside of him, giving the girls a look into his broken heart.

"Even if I tried to make it as a story in which you can laugh at, I really couldn't laugh about it deep within my heart" Issei said in sadly.

"But, she was actually my enemy! And she killed me! She looked at me with cold eyes after I became a devil! And I found out she was acting the whole time... and even I was fine with that, she was really evil! She killed Asia, and I fought her! I snapped! I hit a girl for the first time, and that happens to be my first girlfriend! After that, she begged for her life to me, but she was killed by Buchou" Issei said frantically, recalling the events from that night from his perspective.

Raynare perishment. The black feathers which belonged to his first girlfriend spread within the Church. That scene is burned into his memories, and his brain freezes every time he remembers it.

"Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan….I'm scared. I'm actually scared of getting along with girls... Because it makes me think that the same thing will happen again! The girls in our group are being kind to me, but if I tried to take another step and try to get along with everyone, it makes me think everyone will reject me and laugh at me! I know that everyone isn't bad inside my head! All of you are good people! But, I still can't! The more I tried to understand everyone, the more it makes me stop!" Issei confessed to the girls in shame.

Issei hid his face in his hands, thinking he couldn't show such a pathetic face to everyone.

 _'I can't show this face of mine who is still dragging the past on my back...Even so, I told them my true feelings'_ Issei thought in shame.

"I don't want to taste...the same thing again..." Issei muttered loud enough for the girls to hear.

 _'I really am a pathetic guy'_ Issei realized, ashamed of himself

"I don't have the courage to get along with girls" Issei said, telling the girls the truth despite him claiming that he will become a Harem-King in front of the girls he get along with.

 _'It's a situation where it can't be helped if they start to hate me or lose interest in me...'_ Issei thought, seeing no other option than those two.

He suddenly felt someone gripping his hand gently, lifting up his head he saw it was Asia who gripped it.

"I-like Ise-san very much." She said with a smile.

-!

Issei got shocked at Asia's words.

"I want to stay with you forever. There is no way I will talk ill about you. I respect you. I admire you. You are the man I can depend on the most. I think deeply from my heart that I want to stay with you even in the future." Asia continued.

Asia's smile and words reached deep into the brunette heart...

"There is no way Rias-oneesama will hate Ise-san. I know that Ise-san likes Rias-oneesama. Ise-san is someone who can fight much harder than anyone for Rias-oneesama, and not only me but everyone knows that. Of course, Onee-sama should understand this too"

 _'Asia has been paying attention to me very closely. I thought I was the one protecting Asia, instead, she was the one protecting me...She made sure I can feel safe'_ Issei thought after hearing what the [Bishop] said to him.

"That's why, please have courage. It will definitely be okay if it's Ise-san. If it's Ise-san who has been able to work hard until now, then you will be able to break through the wall inside your heart." Asia said still with her innocent smile.

Having Asia say that made Issei cry before he suddenly felt someone hugging him, upon looking he saw it was Akeno who hugged him from behind.

"I also like Ise-kun very much as well" Akeno confessed as well while putting her face on his shoulder.

Koneko also says it while putting both her hands on his face.

"Me too. I like you very much. I think it is okay for you to forget about that fallen angel." The petite Senjutsu user said.

"She's right, if it's the same fallen-angel then I will be able to make Ise-kun happy. That's why please have more confidence. If you don't take another step with Rias, then I can't" Akeno said before stopping.

"I also" Asia said as well.

Asia also realized something as she shook her head.

"Yes, that's right. Everyone wants to get along with Ise-san even more."

 _'All of you are too kind...It's melting away...Asia, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan's words are melting something tangled inside me slowly'_ Issei thought after feeling a warm sensation in his body.

 _'Why is it? My heart feels warm...The words I just received from these three filled the hole inside me'_ He wondered.

"Asia...Akeno-san...Koneko-chan...I...I...!" Issei started to say. struggling to complete his sentence.

'It feels like I can get rid of Raynare's curse if it's now...The thing which has been grasping me feels like I can get rid of it now' Issei thought as happiness started to fill him.

"Onee-sama, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Rossweisse-san, Kiba-san, Gasper-kun, and I all love Ise-san. Can you not believe what I, Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan are saying…?" Asia asked.

 _'Thank you, Asia. You really were watching over me. I really am a lucky guy. A kind girl like her promised me that she will stay with me forever...That alone would be enough for me to get rid of Raynare! Why couldn't I realize that till now'_ Issei thought, grateful for the young [Bishop] that managed to mend his broken heart.

Issei wiped his tears away and became emotionally stable.

"Yeah. Thank you. If everyone says that, then that must be true. Asia, I will promise you once again. We will always be together. Let's stay together even ten-thousand years later as well, Asia. I also like Asia as well." Issei said with a smile after regaining his composure.

"-! Y-Yes! We will always be together! I also like Ise-san very much!" Asia said while shedding so many tears.

"Ara, I'm also going to stay with Ise-kun forever."

Akeno said while pressing her breasts on his back, showing her face to Issei.

"I also will stay with Senpai forever" Koneko said much to Issei's joy.

"Alright everyone! I will go to tell Buchou how I feel then" Issei said with a smile on his face as he came to a decision.

"Goodluck Issei! You can do this" Everyone rooted for him while smiling at him.

* * *

Issei was on his way towards the ORC clubroom in order to finally confess his feelings for Rias after the girls helped him to get over his fears.

 _'I am so lucky that they helped me like that'_ Issei thought to himself, grateful that the girls helped him heal.

 _['I_ agree _partner, they really helped you get over your biggest fear']_ Ddraig suddenly spoke within his mind.

 _'Yeah...I just hope Buchou will reciprocate my feelings'_ Issei said while hoping with every fiber of his being that the girl he loved, the Switch Princess, will return his feelings.

 _['I don't see why she wouldn't, you heard what the girls said']_ Ddraig said in an attempt to reassure Issei.

 _'You're right'_ Issei said in confidence before he increasing his pace toward the ORC, wanting to tell Buchou how he feels as soon as possible.

* * *

Issei stood right outside the ORC Clubroom, trying to calm down before he will face his biggest fear, confessing his feelings to Rias.

 _ **['Relax Partner. Everything will be fine, I am right here with you']** _ Ddraig said in his mind in an attempt to calm the nervous Issei down.

'Thanks Ddraig but still this makes me really nervous' Issei said as he tried to regain his composure before he entered the room.

 _ **['Just take a deep breath and get in there!']** _ Ddraig commanded his partner so he wouldn't chicken out all of the sudden.

 _'Ok Ok I am going'_ Issei said after he took a deep breath before he will go inside the room.

When Issei went inside the room he was met with a sight that made him pale and his heart to shatter.

There stood Rias, the one he loved dearly, kissing another guy who seemed to be a Devil.

* * *

 _ **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)**_


	2. Rejection?

_**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter of "The Maiden And The Dragon"**_

 _ **I want to say that I am overblown by the huge support this story had and this motivate me to keep writing it.**_

 _ **As I explained in my other story, "Switching Sides", This story will get about 25% of my focus while "Switching Sides" will receive the rest because of the results of the poll I made a while back.**_

 _ **I want to clarify a few things here that may get you confused or frustrated which are mostly regarding Rias.**_

 _ **I tried to stay as close as I could to canon but I had to differ and alter a few things in the process for the sake of the plot as you will see in this chapter so please avoid telling me in the reviews "This is not true, you should fix that" Because if it's not true then it was changed for a reason.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor the picture of the story._**

 _ **Now, without further ado here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**_

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

Issei looked ahead with a look of utter disbelief as he felt his heart slowly breaking.

There she was, the girl who gave him a second chance in life, the one who he came to love more and more as he got to know her better kissing another guy.

Issei mind was in a turmoil, trying to make sense of what he was seeing but no matter how much he tried to find a good reason for it, in the end, it came down to Rias kissing another guy with little to no resistance.

He was still in a trance when he suddenly heard a loud gasp that made him jump slightly as he snapped back to reality.

"I-Ise?!" Rias asked in a shaky voice after she gasped in surprise at seeing the brunette standing in the doorway, tears started to form in the edges of her eyes.

"..." The brunette did not answer and instead chose to stay quiet, his expression stoic as he gazed on the two other people in the room.

While on the outside he looked to be passive, on the inside it was a completely different story.

Many emotions started to cloud his soul as he started to lose any sort of sense.

But mostly he felt despair, he felt stupid for letting himself be convinced that his relationship with Rias was possible.

"Ise! Please let me explain" Rias screamed with anguish clearly evident in her voice as tears flowed from her eyes at a steady pace but she was cut off before she had a chance to start explaining to the brunette what happened.

"I was stupid...I thought that a relationship between a master and servant was possible but it's not" Issei spoke in an emotionless voice as he felt his resolve crumble down.

He hoped with every fiber of his being that he could be in a relationship with Rias but he had doubt lingering inside of him but his talk with the girls earlier made this doubt vanish as he made his resolve. Confessing his feelings to the red-haired girl who he loved more than anything else.

He remembered what the girls told him, how he had frightened looks when he looked at them sometimes and he wanted to fix that, he didn't want Rias to think that he was frightened of her so he rushed to the ORC clubroom in order to confess to his beloved with determination to make things right but that determination came crashing down once he opened the doors of the club room.

"You never loved me...Not like I loved you at least, you loved me as a master should love his servants while I loved you in a romantic way" Issei continued to say in sadness as he sadly came to terms that his love for Rias was not the same thing as Rias love for him.

Rias had wide eyes after she heard what Issei said but much to her dismay she couldn't bring herself to utter a single word from the sheer shock she felt at that moment.

"I'm sorry kid but a romantic relationship between a servant and his master is just something that could never happen" The guy Rias was kissing said as gazed at the brunette ahead of him in pity.

"..." Issei stayed silent as he comprehended what the guy said.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to refute what he said and to prove him otherwise but in the end, he knew that he was right.

His relationship with Rias will be something that belonged to fantasies and nothing beyond.

"Ruval..." Rias muttered silently in sorrow as she regained her voice, making Issei to frown as he heard the guy's name.

The guy in front of him was none other than Riser Phenex's brother, Ruval.

Issei couldn't take it all anymore and just stormed out of the ORC without looking back with a destination in his mind.

* * *

Rias heart was aching when she saw and heard Issei.

He looked like a shell of his usual self.

This was not the cheery and ecstatic pervert who always expressed his affection to boobs and hers in particular.

No, this was a guy with feelings far deeper than what he showed them.

He was a guy who was full of determination to breach the wall of the master and servant relationship.

She frowned as she thought about that, realizing that the brunette loved her deeply and was about to confess to her when he caught her kissing with Ruval.

There was nothing more that she wanted to do then to go and explain to him what happened but she found herself unable to move a single muscle in her body as she remained petrified in her spot.

She was in an utter turmoil and she didn't see the end of it coming anytime soon.

"I know that you're worried Rias but he will understand" Ruval said in an attempt to comfort the Gremory Heiress as he started to walk towards her in order to embrace her.

Rias did nothing as she noticed Ruval approaching her as she let herself be drowned in his embrace.

Her mind thinking only one thing at the moment as she looked at the door where Ise stood before she averted her gaze to the man who was hugging her.

 _'I'm sorry Ise'_

* * *

The rest of the ORC which consisted of Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Asia, Kiba and Gasper were heading towards their club room.

"I can't believe Issei-kun is finally confessing his feelings to Rias" Irina said in her usual chipper voice, happy that her childhood friend was finally going to confess his feelings to Rias.

"Issei-senpai is the best" Koneko said while dropping her usual stoic expression in favor of a sincere smile.

Like the rest, she was really happy to hear from Akeno and Asia that Issei finally got the courage to confess to Rias after all this time.

But like the others, she was a bit sad that she wasn't the one Issei loved greatly.

Sure he loved them all but they all hoped that it will be them who got most of his affection.

They were all conversing with each other when they suddenly saw Issei exiting the old school building

Akeno and the rest rushed to his side in order to ask him how his confession went but as they got closer to the brunette the more they started to lose their happy attitude as they saw the pained expression of the brunette along with the tear stains that adorned his cheeks.

"Issei-kun are you ok? What happened?!" Akeno asked in bewilderment after examining the brunette, a frown on her face.

Issei who had his head lowered down as his bangs covered his eyes did not respond and instead chose to lift his head up to look at his club mates before he walked away from them like life has been sucked from him.

"Issei-kun please come back!" Akeno said as stretched her hand towards Issei while calling him to come back but to her dismay, he just kept on walking as his figure slowly disappeared in the horizon.

"What happened to Ise-san?" Asia asked in her tender voice, wondering what happened to her beloved Issei.

"I don't know Asia-chan..." Akeno replied sadly as she averted her gaze to the confused blonde.

"Maybe we should ask Rias-oneesama what happened?" Asia suggested, eager to know what happened to Issei.

"That's a good idea Asia-chan, let's go" Akeno said sadly as she and the rest went inside the ORC in order to ask their King what happened.

* * *

Upon entering the club room Akeno and the rest were met with an unexpected sight that made them all gasp in surprise.

They saw Rias being embraced by a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes who wore fancy clothes that showed his title as a noble.

"Rias? Who is that?" Akeno asked after she and the rest gasped in surprise at the unexpected sight.

Rias who was once again being caught red-handed quickly released herself from Ruval embrace before she composed herself.

*cough cough*

"Well Akeno to answer your question this is Ruval Phenex" Rias said after she quickly composed herself.

Upon hearing the man's name Akeno had her eyes widen before she resumed questioning her King.

"What is he doing here?" Akeno asked impolitely as her patience was running low.

"He..." Rias started to say but was cut off by Ruval.

"I came to ask her to marry me" Ruval declared with pride in his voice, shocking everyone.

"What?! That's ridiculous! Rias will never agree to marry you right Rias?" Akeno spat out both in shock and anger.

"I-I don't know..." Rias said quietly, making everyone bewildered.

"Rias?! You can't be serious! We thought that you loved Issei-kun" Akeno asked her King and best friend as she and the rest looked at her with wide eyes that threatened to burst out of their sockets.

The Gremory heiress did not respond and instead gazed at her peerage in sadness as tears started to go down her cheeks.

She was in a complete turmoil as she thought about what she should do.

True she did love Issei but as time went by her feelings of love and adoration started to be replaced with frustration and pain from every frightened look he gave her, from every time he called her not by her first name, from every time he put her breasts in priority to her well-being.

There were also the things that Ruval told her about which, after a long struggle she came to agree about such as the consequences her house will suffer if she does engage in a romantic relationship with a reincarnated Devil and not a pure-blooded one.

She knew that the higher Devils and nobles would never accept her relationship with Issei regarding if he is the Red Dragon Emperor or not.

There was also the matter of future heirs and heiresses and the fact that her fertility rate was low like every other supernatural.

She knew that Issei who was a normal human few months ago could not make her conceive children and that would bring heavy consequences to her house along with personal consequences such as knowing that she would never be a mother if she would be with Issei.

Even with all those things she loved Issei and did not want to hurt him after everything he has done to her but she had no choice, she had to care for her own interests and the interests of her house as an heiress.

Truly she was in a turmoil that she didn't see ending anytime soon.

* * *

Issei went to his house after walking away from Akeno and the rest.

He felt bad for running away from Akeno and the rest after they helped him to get the courage to confess to Rias and he knew that they just wanted to ask him how the confession went but at the condition he was he just couldn't handle any of it so he had to run away.

 _ **['Partner are you ok?']** _ Ddraig asked in sadness as he felt pity towards his partner.

The Dragon considered Issei to be his best partner to ever exist so far and he cared and respected him very much.

He knew how much he loved and cherished the Gremory heiress and he, along with the rest was very positive that she would accept his confession but he was astounded when she rejected it and preferred the Phenex heir instead of Issei.

He felt pity for the brunette because he didn't deserve his heart to break like it was and he hoped that Issei would be able to recover from it quickly.

 _'I-I don't want to talk right now Ddraig, sorry... I just want to go to my room and rest'_ Issei replied emotionless.

He felt dejected from the refusal of Rias and the fact that she was with Ruval while also feeling ashamed for daring to think that his relationship with Rias was ever a possibility in the first place.

 ** _['Ok partner, you should indeed take a rest after what happened']_** Ddraig replied in sympathy as he agreed with Issei.

Little did he know that this rest was just the beginning of his partners struggle to get over what happened.

* * *

 _ **AN: Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**_


	3. Locked Away

_**AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the third chapter of "The Maiden And The Dragon"**_

 _ **I made this chapter as fast as I could as an apology for the short length of the last chapter.**_

 _ **It's kind of hard for me to make really long chapters but I will try my best to make them even a bit longer so I hope you would understand that :)**_

 _ **I want to also reveal who would be in the harem**_

 _ **Those who would be in it are** : **Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, with the possibility of both Ravel and Rossweisse being added in the future.**_

 _ **I want to stress out tho that the harem will be much toned down in comparison to Akeno who would have Issei's main focus as his love interest just like Rias was.**_

 _ **She would be his girlfriend and her progress with him in some ways such as sexual will be much faster than the progress that the girls in the harem would make.**_

 _ **Now, Without further ado here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**_

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

It has been a few hours since Akeno and the rest came back from the ORC club room after the meeting with Ruval.

Rias has chosen to stay in the ORC with Ruval for a while longer before she joined the rest at the Hyoudou residence as she had more things to do with Ruval.

Kiba as well chose to go around for a walk in order to let out his emotions which consisted of anger and sadness from his best friend being rejected in the worst way possible.

They noticed Issei was absent as they entered the house which made them panicked as they started to look for him all around the house until they reached his room which was locked up, surprising the girls a bit.

The girls tried to call out for Issei to come out and talk to them ever since they came back and so far they had no success.

First, it was Asia who was crying while trying to talk to Issei as she dropped her timid attitude for her distressed friend.

Then it was Irina and Xenovia who tried to talk to Issei as their voices showed the urgency they had.

Afterwards, it was Koneko and Gasper who tried to talk to Issei but had a hard time as they were not suited for situations like this, Koneko because of her usually stoic and uncaring attitude and Gasper because of his social problems and the fact that he usually use a carton box as a refugee from the social anxiety and shyness he was feeling but even with all that they still tried their very best to talk to Issei but were met with the same results, utter silence from the brunette.

After everyone gave up it was Akeno's turn to try and talk to Issei.

She was hopeful that the brunette will be able to open up to her but after seeing the same result with everyone the hope she was feeling started to slowly diminish.

Her love for Issei could rival Rias's which was known for the red-haired girl who always got extremely jealous when Akeno were with Issei, more than she would get jealous if it was another girl with Issei who apparently did not realize the depths of Akeno's love towards him.

She hated to admit it but she was slightly happy that Rias did not accept Issei confession because she knew that once he would get in a relationship with Rias then she would no longer be an equal to the Gremory heiress and rather a second place which made her quite sad when she thought about it.

But regardless, picturing her beloved brunette being rejected as he saw the girl he loved dearly being with another man was devastating for her as she thought how broken he must be because of that, making her feel pity for the boy who did nothing to deserve this.

'I am going to heal you Issei-kun, maybe not soon but eventually I will mend the pieces of your heart' Akeno thought with determination as she made her resolve before she went ahead and knocked on the brunette door.

*knock knock knock*

"Issei-kun it's me Akeno, can you open up so we could talk?" Akeno asked in a tender voice as she waited for Issei to reply.

"..."

As she heard no reply the Shrine Maiden got frustrated but she did not give up, instead she chose to knock on his door again but more loudly.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"Issei-kun open up the door!" She said in a commanding tone that left no room for debate.

She waited for some time as her frustration only grew only for it to vanish in an instant as the door snapped open and what she saw made her eyes widen.

There he was, the man she loved more than anything standing in front of her with red eyes that had tear stains underneath them, looking like he did not stop crying for the last few hours as his expression was dull, devoid of any emotion.

"A-Akeno-san...I-I don't want to talk right now, please let's talk later" Issei said with a cracking voice, making Akeno to frown.

"B-But Issei-kun please let us help you deal with that" Akeno insisted as she gazed softly at the brunette who now had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm not ready for that Akeno-san so please, leave me alone" Issei asked weakly, his voice still straining from the crying he made.

"B-B-But..." Akeno started to say but it was too late as Issei already started to close the door.

* * *

The girls were sitting in the dining room as they were waiting for Akeno to arrive with Issei.

They all hoped that the Queen would be the one who would bring him back since their attempts were unsuccessful but upon seeing Akeno entering the dining room alone they frowned.

"So he's not coming huh?" Xenovia asked sadly with slumped shoulders, the others following suit as they slumped their shoulders as well.

"No...The only progress I made was making him opening the door and talk to me for a short time" Akeno said sadly as she started to play with her food in sadness.

As the girls heard the progress Akeno made they all had wide eyes as they gasped in bewilderment.

"He opened the door for you?! How was he then?" Irina asked, like everyone she was very eager to know about Issei's condition as they leaned closer to Akeno.

"He looked...bad, his eyes were all red and there were large tear stains on his cheeks. It looked like he hasn't stopped crying for hours" Akeno delivered the somber news to the girls who upon hearing it frowned as they sat back in their seat.

"How long do you think he will stay like that?" Koneko asked the question that was on everyone's mind but was afraid to ask it in fear to know the answer.

"I...Don't know. It could take days, weeks or in the worst case scenario even months" Akeno said in sadness as she and the rest hoped that it won't take their beloved brunette much long to recover.

They knew that this was just the beginning but they hoped with every fiber of their being that Issei would not surrender to his depression as they hated seeing him like that but also knowing the full consequences a long-term depression will have on the boy.

The lack of sleep, the lack of food and the rare occasions of drinking waters, the endless sobbing and the broken heart were just a few examples of the consequences that they all dreaded.

"We should all do our best to try and help Issei-kun to get over his depression before it's too late" Akeno told the girls with a determined look that made the girls gulp from the intensity it held before they agreed full-heartedly with her.

"Yes!" The girls said.

* * *

 ** _['You didn't have to reject their help so harshly partner']_** Ddraig told his partner in disapproval after the latter harshly rejected any sort of help from the girls.

The Dragon understood very well how his partner was feeling at the moment thanks to their link but he still thought that he should have tried to at least talk with the girls.

He knew that Akeno, Asia and Koneko were the ones who talked to him earlier in order to help him get over his fear from girls and he was very grateful for them so he knew that they were the ones who could also help him get over this crisis.

But he also knew that the road to recovery for the brunette still had many miles ahead before it reached its end but he hoped that in time he will open up and would seek the girls help in order to fasten the recovery process.

 _'I know Ddraig but I'm still not ready...'_ Issei replied emotionless as he acknowledged that the Dragon was right.

 ** _['It's understand partner but you should make your best to let them heal you once again']_ ** Ddraig voiced his opinion as he knew that this would be the best solution for the brunette.

 _'In time Ddraig, in time'_

* * *

 _ **AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review :)**_


	4. Heartbreaks

**_AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the fourth chapter of "The Maiden And The Dragon"_**

 ** _Thank you for everyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!_**

 ** _I want to clarify a few things about this story such as his length and such._**

 ** _The story will not be long as it will be around 10 chapters more or less. I made the decision of making the story short for a few reasons which I am not going to explain here fully except for the fact that the numbers of chapters it will take to cover the plot of the story is smaller than I expected when I first started the story but it's still going to be completed don't get me wrong, it's just going to take fewer chapters than I initially thought it would take me to complete it._**

 ** _There are few more reasons as to why I decided about making it short but as I said those are not really important as the reason I did mention so I hope you understand and that you will enjoy the story regardless of it's length :)_**

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 ** _(Five Days Later...)_**

It has been Five days since Issei with the help of Akeno, Asia and Koneko got over his fears in order to finally confess to his King, Rias Gremory.

He couldn't have been more thankful for the girls for their help and sincere worry and affection they showed him at that day as he got over his biggest conflicts such as if he could be the one who would get past the barrier of the master-servant relationship but at the same time he also wished that they wouldn't have helped him get over his fears so he wouldn't have to experience what he did last night.

Yes, it has also been Five days since the brunette's heart has been mended back only for it to be broken again several minutes after by none other than the red-haired girl who he loved dearly.

He woke up for school once again much earlier than usually in order to avoid facing the girls which he knew would try to confront him about exactly what happen five days ago while also trying to cheer him up, assuring him that everything will be ok which he was thankful for but also not ready to hear yet as he still struggled to get over his heartbreak.

His walk to school was quiet like the last five days which was very unusual to the brunette who was still used to always be in the company of his fellow peerage members and he quite missed the noisy walks to school but he knew that it will be some time before he will get to walk with someone to school.

As he neared the entrance the students who were already at school this early looked at him with perplexed faces as they couldn't help but notice the lack of a busty girl beside the perverted brunette for the past five days which arose their curiosity.

"I wonder if something happened between them..." Issei heard one of the girls ask her friend in a whisper while her eyes were set on the brunette.

"I bet that they finally got sick of his perversion" One of the boys who was always jealous of Issei said with a confidence smirk as he was very confident that the girls did get sick of the brunette's perversion.

Issei for his part tried his best to filter out the comments as he focused on just heading to the roof in order to relax before class when he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders which made him turn around in surprise as he hoped that those hands did not belong to the girls.

* * *

As Issei turned around to see who exactly patted his shoulders he was met with two peoples he never expected to as he was used to them throwing their fists at him due to their envy of the brunette who was surrendered with beautiful, busty girls.

"What do you want guys?" Issei asked in a rather dull voice as he gazed at his two perverted friends that he did not get to spend much time with due to his new life as a Devil in Rias Gremory Peerage and the Red Dragon Emperor.

The two perverts flinched as they noticed the dullness in their friend's voice as well as his eyes which showed great sadness.

"Did something happen Issei? You never went to school alone recently so we thought that something happened" They both asked in unison, worried that something happened to their friend.

"Why do you even care? You always went around and spread rumors about me in order to make the girls get away from me" Issei said in irritation as he remembered the rumors his friends spread about him such as him being a sadist who was blackmailing Akeno and Rias into doing sexual acts with him.

The perverted duo frowned as they heard what Issei said to them. True they were extremely jealous of the brunette and the attention he got from many girls such as the famous one-sama's as well as every new transfer student such as Irina, Xenovia and Asia but never the less, they still considered Issei as a good friend of theirs despite the rumors they spread which could have showed otherwise.

"W-We know we spread rumors about you but that doesn't mean that we enjoy seeing you like this, you are our friend" Both perverts said which made Issei freeze in bewilderment upon hearing that statement before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Thanks, guys" Issei said in gratitude to his two perverts friends who smirked in return.

"No worries dude, so anyway what happened that made you so sad?" Motohama and Matsuda asked in interest after they cleared the air between them and Issei.

Upon hearing this question Issei dropped his grin in favor of an expressionless face as his heart started to ache as he started to think about what happened last night.

"I...Don't want to talk about it now, maybe later"

The two perverts were very curious to know what happened that could make their cheery and enthusiastic friend to become this depressed. They narrowed it down to some serious problems between the girls of the ORC but they decided to delay their further questioning to another time as they thought that whatever happened was still very fresh and Issei was not ready to talk about it.

"If you say so dude...If you do need to talk about it or to cheer up then let us know, Motohama have a new material that I am sure you'll love" Matsuda said in a serious demeanour that was quickly dropped in favor of a perverted grin and drool as he thought about the hot new DVD's he and Motohama have collected since Issei left them in favor of the girls.

"Haha thanks, guys, I'll be sure to let you know" Issei said before he started to walk away from the duo and towards the roof.

* * *

After Issei reached the roof he went to his favorite spot where he would usually lay down and take a nap between classes before he became a reincarnated Devil

"I sure missed this spot" Issei said as he reminisced about the many times this place caused him to be late to his classes but it was worth it as he got one hell of a nap under the warm rays of the sun as well as the slight shadow that covered that area, making it a perfect resting spot.

He laid down on the floor, crossing his legs as he placed his hands under his head for support and in order to avoid colliding with the concrete floor.

*Yawn*

"I sure am tired after barely sleeping last night" Issei said to himself as he remembered the little sleep he got last night thanks to him spending most of the night pondering about what happened and how he should proceed like he did for the last four nights.

 ** _['What are you going to do? You can't keep sulking forever']_ ** Ddraig suddenly spoke in his mind, Asking the brunette about what exactly he planned to do after the heartbreak he experienced.

"I...Don't know actually. For now, I am just going to avoid the girls as much as I can like I did for the last couple of days until I am ready to talk to them about what happened"

 ** _['You do realize that they are worried sick about you right? You should just accept their help instead of dealing with it on your own']_ ** Ddraig answered in disapproval of Issei's plan as he also expressed his opinion on the matter.

"I can't Ddraig. What happened with Rias still feel fresh and I cannot bring myself to try and get over it enough for me to ask for the girls help" Issei replied with sadness in his voice as he knew that the Dragon was right in what he said. The girls were worried sick about him but he still couldn't bring himself to face them.  
He also knew that he will not be able to get over Rias rejection by himself, he needed help.

 _ **['If you say so partner, I just hope that you won't dwell on what happened for long because that could be devastating for you']** _ Ddraig told him in reply before he became silence again, probably returning to his sleep.

Issei did not respond and just like Ddraig, he too fell asleep.

* * *

When Issei woke up it was already noon which made him frown in shock as he realized that he missed the entire school day.

"I thought you were going to be here..." Issei heard as he got up from the floor before he looked around to find who spoke to him.

As he turned around he was met with the familiar black hair and violet eyes which he came to love during his time in Rias peerage.

"Akeno-san? What are you doing here?! How did you know I was going to be up here?" Issei asked in bewilderment.

"I remember you telling me about this spot, how you used to rest here or just be alone when you wanted to" Akeno said in a tender voice as she smiled a sincere smile at the brunette which was taken aback by what he just heard.

"Y-You remember that?" Issei asked in surprise as he looked at Akeno in wide eyes. He didn't think she will remember what he told her about this spot.

"Ufufu... Of course, I remember this, how can I forget anything you told me about? Especially this spot which could come in handy when we want to be alone" Akeno said in a sultry voice as she flashed Issei a seductive smile.

"A-Akeno-san!" Issei said as his face turned crimson after hearing what Akeno told him.

Inside of him, he felt happy that she remembered this minor detail along with everything else he ever told her. He realized that he meant more than he thought he did to Akeno and it made him overjoyed to know as well as the fact that she did not treat him differently after what happened with Rias, she still remained the same seductive and sadistic Akeno.

"You know Issei-kun...Seeing you like this pains me a lot, especially when I cannot help you" Akeno said in sadness, making Issei drop his smile as he became serious.

"I know Akeno-san and I am sorry about that but it's hard for me, I loved her a lot and being rejected by her like I was broke my heart" Issei replied sadly.

"I know what it feels like Issei-kun which is why I want to help you so much" Akeno said sadly which surprised Issei as he didn't know that Akeno experienced a heartbreak before.

"Yo do?"

"Yeah and it still hurts so what do you say that we will both do our best to make each other feel better?" Akeno asked in a serious voice despite sounding like an attempt to seduce the brunette.

"I guess so..." Issei agreed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while blushing again from what Akeno said.

Akeno had a huge smile upon hearing the brunette agree to her suggestion. She was glad that she could finally help the brunette she loved deeply.

She didn't lie to him when she said that she too experienced a heartbreak recently and she knew that Issei is the only one who could help her.

"Ufufu...How about we go back home so I could start taking good care of you?" Akeno asked in a seductive voice as she winked at Issei who had his blush intensify.

Issei did not respond and instead started to walk to the roof's exit with Akeno following beside him.

 ** _['I knew that you will have to get help, I know you too well now, partner...I hope that she will be the one to help you']_ ** Ddraig spoke in Issei subconscious as he blocked the brunette from hearing him while grinning, happy that Issei got help instead of continuing to sulk about the heartbreak while hoping that Akeno will be able to help him.

* * *

 ** _AN: Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!_**


	5. The Maiden's Confession

**_AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the fifth chapter of "The Maiden And The Dragon"_**

 ** _I want to thank everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed the story._**

 ** _I know that this chapter is quite short but it serves its purpose despite the short length and I hope that you will enjoy it regardless._**

 ** _I can surely say that the story is going to be more interesting after this chapter as things finally start to get into motion such as the Harem and the main conflict of the story._**

 ** _Now, without further ado here is the chapter. Enjoy!_**

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 ** _(One Week Later...)_**

It has been a week ever since Akeno came to the school's roof and confronted Issei about his need for help in order to get over the heartbreak he experienced from her best friend, Rias. She was very glad that the brunette finally accepted her help after the long struggle she and the girls had in order to convince him too and it made her feel good knowing that she was the one who managed to convince the broken hearted boy to surrender to their pleas.

Rias who stayed at the Underworld ever since the incident with Issei finally came back to live in the Hyoudou residence although she tried spending as less time as possible in fear of what it will do to Issei's feelings as well as her resolve to marry Ruval which started to slowly crumble down as she spent more time thinking about the decision.

During this week Issei has made tremendous progress in healing his heart and he couldn't be more grateful for Akeno for that. He started to get out of his room more often and just sit in the living room and watching TV which surprised the girls at first who didn't expect to see the sulking brunette coming to the living room and so they blinked their eyes a few times in order to make sure that they were not hallucinating and when they realized that they aren't they dashed at him and tackled him to the floor in a big and warm embrace which unbeknown to them made Issei to frown as he was still not ready to face all of them like he used too but he was fortunate enough for Akeno who noticed his distress as she intervened before it was too late and saved the brunette by asking the girls to get off of him so he could breathe to which they reluctantly complied as they rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly before they started to apologize for the brunette while some of them sobbed from happiness from seeing him again like a certain chestnut and blonde haired girls.

After that incident with the girls, Issei and Akeno stayed for a while longer before going back up to Issei's room which was where they usually spent time as they helped each other with their heartbreaks.

Ever since their talk, Issei couldn't shake the thought about what Akeno told him on that day when they talked on the school's roof as he tried to figure out what exactly happened to the Shrine Maiden that broke her heart.

 _'I know how it feels like Issei-kun...'_ Was the sentence that made him perplexed to no end as he tried to make sense of it since he never knew that Akeno had experienced a heartbreak. After all, she never mentioned any past lover or heartbreak she had experienced in her past except for the loss of her mother to which he helped her get closure a long time ago.

"Say Akeno-san...What did you mean when you said you too had a heartbreak before?" Issei finally decided to ask as he sat with Akeno on his bad after spending many thoughts about it to no avail as he couldn't come up with a logical answer.

After hearing Issei's question Akeno was caught off guard which made her to frown as well as widen her eyes in surprise from the sudden question.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered hard as she tried to find the best way to answer the boy who stared at her as he waited for her reply.

"It's ok Akeno-san you can tell me" Issei said reassuringly as he placed his hand on the Shrine Maiden's shoulder, encouraging her to continue while reminding her that he was there for her.

Akeno lifted her head up to meet Issei's gaze, flashing him a sincere smile that showed how grateful she was for the reassurance and comfort the brunette gave her.

"There was this boy who befriended me a few months ago..." She started to say as she stared straight at Issei's eyes.

"He was madly in love with my friend and she was in love with him but they both were afraid to act on their feelings. We got closer as time went by, he always would be there for me whenever I needed him the most either for help in battle or just emotional support but as we grew closer my fear started to grow as well"

"Why?" Issei asked in curiosity as he listened to Akeno's story intently. he was greatly intrigued by it as he saw this as a rare opportunity to learn about Akeno's past before they met but unbeknown to him this wasn't what she was talking about.

"He hated a certain kind of people after they put him through a traumatizing experience to which I was aware as I was present at that time but he didn't know that there was a part of those people within me and I was scared that by telling him that he would hate me and shun me from his life" She replied as tears started to show on her eyes.

"I was conflicted for a long time before I saw how he treated my friends with compassion and great love which made me realize that I was stupid for even thinking that he would do something as bad as turning his back on me despite my secret so I waited for the right time and told him and as I thought he accepted it and supported me by promising me that he would never hate her no matter what"

"That guy sounds nice, I am glad that he helped you when you needed it" Issei said with a smile after hearing how supportive that guy was to which Akeno giggled silently before her serious demeanor kicked back in, confusing Issei who cocked an eyebrow in response.

"I don't understand one thing though Akeno-san. If this guy was so nice to you then how he broke your heart?" Issei asked in interest as he found Akeno's story a bit weird, especially after the promise the guy made to her.

"I started to fall hard for the boy as time went by, especially after his tremendous support after I revealed my secret but the longer I fell for him the longer it pained me as I realized that he was still madly in love with my best friend and that despite the affection he showed me from time to time I was still not the one his heart desired. I was a second priority to someone who is my best friend which broke my heart as I started to believe that he may never feel the same way towards me nor that I will ever find anyone like him again who will put me in first priority that was until he finally got enough courage to confess to my best friend who rejected him in a way that I wish to no one to experience" She said as she started to sob after retelling what she's been through.

"A-Akeno-san...I'm so sorry I didn't know you've experienced something like this. I swear if I ever find this guy I'll kick his ass" Issei said with bewilderment after hearing the tragic story of Akeno as he felt sympathy and pity for the girl who's been through this emotional trauma.

He looked at Akeno who suddenly burst out into a laughing fit which made Issei frown as he did not understand why she was laughing when a second ago she was crying.

"Why are you laughing Akeno-san?"

"Ufufufu...It's because of what you said Issei-kun. It's so ironic that you don't even understand" Akeno said between laughs.

"Ironic? How come?" Issei asked in curiosity as he did not understand what exactly was Ironic with what he said.

After hearing his question Akeno instantly stopped laughing as she once again stared straight into the brunette's eyes who gulped from the intensity it held before he noticed that her eyes showed feelings he never wanted her to feel. It showed pain, anger, and sadness.

"The reason it's so Ironic Issei-kun is because the person I was talking about in the story was you" Akeno said with a tad of venom in her voice to as Issei gasped in astonishment in response before guilt started to fill him as he started to realize that he was the one who caused Akeno so much pain as he broke her heart without even realizing it just because he loved Rias so much that he became oblivious to her immense feelings towards him. He frowned upon realizing that the anger that the feelings her eyes showed were directed to none other than himself.

"A-Akeno-san...I don't know what to say" Issei said after getting over his shock, clueless as to what to say after hearing everything Akeno told him.

"You know Issei-kun..." Akeno started to say in a saddened voice.

"I feel like a mean person for saying this but when I found out that Rias rejected you I felt a bit of happiness inside of me because I hope that maybe now you would love me like you loved Rias. I thought that maybe my feelings will be reciprocated instead of ignored in favor for my best friend" Akeno confessed, making Issei's eyes widen and his jaw to drop.

Issei stayed silent as he did not find his voice after hearing what Akeno said to which the latter took the chance to continue to confess about what she has been holding inside her breaking heart for such a long time.

"You have no idea how much pain I've been through because of that Issei-kun...How I could hear pieces of my heart break every time you tried to show Rias how much you love her by either putting your life on the line for her sake or just by hugging her or talking to her in an affectionate manner. Rias is my best friend and I owe her my life but sometimes I think that she is a complete fool for treating your love as granted instead of appreciating it and cherishing it like I would do" Akeno said as she started to cry once again as she felt relieved that she finally let out the feelings she kept bottled up inside of her for such a long time.

"I-I..." Issei struggled hard to say as he was still astounded from Akeno's words. Many thoughts were running through his head after hearing everything she said but he tried to do his best to push those thoughts aside for later and focus on offering comfort for the sobbing Shrine Maiden.

He tried to embrace her but to his dismay, Akeno rejected it and stared at him with a frown and wide eyes before she got up and ran to the door.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun but I can't do this now...I have to go" Akeno said as she stood at the entrance while looking back at Issei before turning around and exited the room all the while Issei looked at her with wide eyes and a face that showed remorse as he stretched his hand forward in an attempt to grab Akeno's hand and prevent her from leaving.

* * *

 ** _AN: Don't Forget to Follow, Favorite, And Review_**


	6. Reconciling

**_AN: Hey guys and welcome to the sixth chapter of "The Maiden And The Dragon"_**

 ** _I want to thank everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!_**

 ** _Now, I originally planned for this chapter to be both the last chapter as well as much longer (since this chapter was supposed to be the last) but I decided against it and instead chose to split it into two more parts which I can already tell are going to be shorter than this one._**

 ** _Now there is something very important regarding this chapter that I am going to clarify in the ending AN's so please read them before making a review._**

 ** _Now, without further ado here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

 ** _['Partner are you ok?']_ ** Ddraig asked Issei in concern after sensing the turmoil he was currently in.

Several hours has already passed since Akeno and Issei talked, several hours since the Shrine Maiden finally confessed her true feelings to Issei which made his mind go into a state of turmoil as he comprehended everything they spoke about.

"The story..." Issei mumbled silently, ignoring Ddraig's concern regarding his well-being as he thought about the story Akeno told him about her friend who fell in love with her best friend, now that he heard what Akeno told him he started to see the number of similarities the story had with his relationship with Rias and Akeno and he started to feel even more guilty and bad with each new similarity he spotted.

 ** _["Partner answer me!"]_ ** Ddraig roared after he forced the Boosted Gear's gauntlet to materialize on Issei's left hand after trying to talk to him within his mind to no avail.

"Ddraig?" Issei finally acknowledged his partner after seeing the light that emitted in the room with a hollow voice while his mind was still deep in thought.

 ** _["Are you ok? I can sense the turmoil you are currently in"]_** Ddraig asked his partner, making Issei to frown.

"I...I can't believe that's how Akeno felt about me all this time, I never bothered to think about how she felt towards me...She was right, I placed Rias at my first priority and I didn't even bother to find out how she felt towards me" Issei said in sadness as he realized what he's done to Akeno and the others without him even realizing it.

Ddraig chose not to respond as he sensed the urge Issei had to let out the bottled emotions he was currently feeling because of Akeno.

"She healed me, she helped me get over Raynare and the scars she brought me and I only ignored their feelings in return as I was too focused about Rias... I should've realized it earlier but I guess I was too afraid" Issei said with self-loathing as he dropped his head down as tears started to fall down to the floor.

 ** _["Partner, I know how you're feeling, many of my past possessors faced similar problems with their harems back at their times so I'll do the best I can to help you through this"]_ ** Ddraig told his partner as he thought about his past possessors both female and males who faced similar problems with their harems, some even getting killed because of it. But for Ddraig there was one massive difference between his past possessors and Issei and this difference was that Ddraig was far more attached to the brunette than he was to his other possessors who he considered to be power-obsessed or vicious while Issei was someone who only searched to be loved which is his source of power as Issei gains determination to protect his loved ones and because of that Ddraig wanted to do everything he could to help the brunette who he came to consider as the best partner he ever had.

"Thanks, Ddraig, I really appreciate it," Issei told his partner in gratitude after he stopped crying while he wiped off the tears that remained on his face before they could dry off and leave any evidence of him crying, grateful for Ddraig who always helped him whenever he was in need.

 ** _["No problem partner"]_ ** Ddraig told his partner while he smirked inside the brunette's subconscious as he was sure that now that he was helping Issei nothing will go wrong.

"So what should I do Ddraig so Akeno-san would forgive me?" Issei question brought Ddraig out of his daze and catching him off guard, making him struggle to come up with an answer right away.

Issei who was treated with nothing but silence after his question sweatdropped. He was starting to think if he could actually trust a Dragon to help him get out of the delicate position he was currently at. While he respected Ddraig's knowledge about harems which came from his past possessors he still wasn't sure if he could totally rely on him on this matter as he knew that even the smallest mistake could make Akeno to never speak to him again. He decided to wait for the Dragon's reply before he decided if he should turn to someone else for help.

 ** _["You could let her fulfil one of those fantasies she have"]_** Ddraig suggested which made Issei to shudder in utter fear just from the thought of Akeno forcing him to wear leather clothes while chaining him to the wall as she slapped his ass with a whip. He wanted to make it up to her not to be traumatized for the rest of his life.

*sigh*

"I knew I should've asked the girls for help instead." Issei teased, making Ddraig become very irritated at the brunette who mocked him.

 ** _["You dare to mock me? I have more knowledge than you can dream of you breast loving pervert"]_**

"Pfff... if that's what you call knowledge than I'll be better of without it then" Issei mocked once again which only made Ddraig become more annoyed at the mocking brunette.

 ** _["Fine then! Deal with it yourself"]_** Ddraig said before he cut the link between him and Issei, leaving him alone to figure out how he should deal with what happened with Akeno.

Issei just snorted in return before he got up from his bed and went to the living room in hope to find the girls there.

* * *

When Issei got down to the living room he smiled in delight as he spotted the girls sitting there while some of them watched TV while the rest talked with each other.

He greeted the girls once he came into the living room, making them surprised from the unexpected appearance of Issei who they thought would've locked himself in his room again after the last time they saw him.

"Issei!"

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

They yelled in response to the brunette's greeting, not bothering to greet back which Issei didn't mind as he already guessed that they were surprised to see him again.

"I need your help with something" Issei said with a now serious expression which he hoped would help them to understand how important it was to him, making the cheery and happy atmosphere that lingered in the room that followed his entrance to the room to be replaced with a serious and tense one which did not go unnoticed by the girls who now had grim faces as they assumed that whatever it is Issei wanted to ask them would not be something good.

Issei waited for the girls to say something which didn't happen, making him take a deep breath before he started to explain what happened with Akeno upstairs.

* * *

One Issei was finished with explaining to the girls what happened with Akeno he looked at them and he saw them staring at him with wide eyes and mouth shut closed, not daring to say something rash in this situation as they knew the severity of it. After all one of their friends was hurting.

"So what do you think I should do so she will forgive me?" Issei asked the girls with a bit of desperation in his voice.

The girls glanced at each other like they were looking for something before they all averted their gazes back to Issei as they told him their opinions.

"Issei before we tell you what you should do we want to ask you something," Xenovia said now with a serious mood as she and the girls looked at Issei intently.

Issei who noticed the piercing gazes of the girls gulped before he answered the blue-haired Knight.

"S-Sure what is it?" Issei asked in hesitantly.

"Have you ever thought about how we all feel towards you as well?" Xenovia deadpanned, making the brunette be confused as he did not fully understand the question but he decided to answer while hoping that what he's going to say will satisfy the girls.

"Of course! You are all my friends and I care for you with all my heart" Issei said with a satisfied grin as he waited for the girl's to respond which for him looked like it took forever.

"Idiot...I meant if you ever thought about how much we loved you in a romantic way" Xenovia said which surprised Issei as he always thought that the girl was too dense to think about this kind of things before an all too familiar feeling resurfaced in him, a feeling that he just got rid of and hope to never feel again, he felt remorse.

Remorse for once again not thinking how the other girls felt toward him, remorse for he once again hurt yet another loved one.

"I...did not really think about it," Issei said, ashamed of himself while his head was down, his expression unreadable as his bangs covered his eyes.

The girls frowned upon hearing the brunette's response but they were lying to themselves if they were saying that they didn't expect him to say that because they did, it was clear to them as the sun. Each time they were at the ORC with Rias they could see the glances Issei will give her from time to them when she didn't notice, the glanced that held unadulterated affection towards the red-headed heiress, an affection that they never saw being aimed towards them. Sure they saw affection in his eyes when he looked at them but it wasn't the same affection he felt towards Rias, but that wasn't the only thing his eyes showed, they could never forget the frightened looks he would give any of them as they tried to show the brunette how much they loved him, freight that they guessed came from a certain Fallen Angel who will forever stay in his memory. That was until Akeno, Asia, and Koneko healed Issei's scars on that fateful day, the day where he got his heart healed only for it to be broken once again as he saw the love of his life being with another guy.

"We are not mad at you for that Issei, Rias is our friend and we couldn't have been happier to see how loved she was but it pained us to see that you didn't think of us like you thought of her but we hope that in time you'll be able to look at all of us with the same amount of affection like we all look at you" Xenovia told Issei in an attempt to reassure the boy that they weren't mad as she approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to make sure he understood that, making Issei lift his head so he could meet the blue-haired girl's gaze.

"Thank you Xenovia, everyone. I promise that I'll change" Issei said now with a newfound determination to change so he could make the girls happy with everything they have done for him.

The girls just nodded and smiled before Irina went ahead and told Issei the answer for what he initially came to them for.

"You should take ask her out on a date Issei-kun, show her how much you love and cherish her," Irina said in her chirpy voice.

Issei nodded in response as he looked at the girls with a look that showed how grateful he was for them before he went back to his room to plan how he'll plan the date with Akeno.

As he climbed up the stairs he stopped halfway through and looked back at the girls who cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't have been luckier to have you all by my side," Issei said in a tender voice before he continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

 ** _(Several Hours Later...)_**

It has already been several hours since Issei asked sought the girl's advice regarding his situation with Akeno, few hours since he once again felt remorse as he found out that he neglected the others as well but not anymore. After this talk, Issei swore that he will never be one to neglect those he love.

It was already midnight when he finally finished with thinking about his date with Akeno.

During those few hours, Issei sat in his room pondering about what he should do on his date with Akeno. He thought about taking her to the beach for the whole day but he decided against it since he wanted to go to the beach with all the girls so they wouldn't feel left out, especially after what they told him. He thought about going camping with her but once again he decided against it when he thought about the possibility of wildlife sneaking up on them at night as well as the possibility of rain. He was about to give up and resort to asking the girls once again for help when suddenly he came up with the perfect idea for a date.

He decided that they would go shopping together all across town before they would go to the theater and watch a movie together that Akeno will select, he decided that afterward, he will take her to a restaurant so they could have the opportunity to just sit down and perhaps talk about everything.

 ** _['I'm surprised that you came up with this all by yourself']_ ** Ddraig mocked Issei in his mind, making the brunette's eyebrow to twitch in irritation upon hearing him snickering

 _'At least I came up with something, unlike you useless Dragon'_ Issei reproached Ddraig who growled in response at the lack of honor the boy was showing him.

 ** _['Whatever, you are on your own you ungrateful brat']_ ** Ddraig replied in exasperation before cutting the link with Issei once again in favor of sleeping.

"Useless Dragon" Issei muttered silently after finishing his talk with Ddraig before he shifted his focus once again on what he would do regarding Akeno.

"Okay so I guess the only thing I got to do now is to ask Akeno out" Issei said nonchalantly before he tensed up when he realized that he had to confront Akeno directly so he could ask her out which made him slight scared as he looked back at how she stormed out of the room after she confessed her true feelings to him.

He dreaded the possibility of her still being mad at him or worse, hating him for what happened but he knew he had to do that regardless of how scared he was of her reaction to seeing him. He had to make things right and so he left his room with this goal in mind.

* * *

Issei stood in front of a wooden door, his hand just mere centimeters away from knocking on it and making his presence known to the Shrine Maiden who still sat inside ever since she stormed out a few hours ago.

Many thoughts were running through Issei's head but for the sake of himself and Akeno, he pushed them aside with the best of his abilities so he could focus on the task at hand which wasn't less difficult.

Fear still lingered within him but not only from her reaction, also fear of the rejection he hoped would not come once again.

He gulped nervously before his hand finally made contact with the wooden door.

*knock knock knock*

He waited patiently for Akeno to reply to his knocking and tell him to come in which she did after what seemed to the brunette like several minutes.

"C-Come in," She said with a strained voice that made Issei scowl as he knew from her voice that she was crying just until recently.

Once he came inside the room he flinched upon the sight he was met with.

Akeno sat on her bed while she looked at the new appearance in her room with hollow and bloodshot eyes that showed nothing but the emptiness she was feeling at the moment as well as the anguish she let out which startled the brunette a lot.

This was not the usual Akeno he used to see, instead of being the lustful and affectionate Akeno she was empty and void of any emotions but anguish.

Tear stains could clearly be seen gracing her cheeks, boxes of tissues all around her while she held one piece of tissue in her hand that seemed like it was used just mere seconds ago.

"Akeno-san..." Issei said, still stunned by the sight he just witnessed, a sight that made his heart sore with each passing second, knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Akeno-san I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me," Issei said, seeing no point to delaying it any further as he knew that the Shrine Maiden wasn't going to respond to him.

She stayed silent for many minutes, examining Issei before she would answer him.

"Why..." She asked still with her strained voice as she looked at Issei with a grim face, making him frown in response.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me," Issei said with a tender voice, making Akeno's empty eyes widen before nodding in agreement as she saw no harm to go out with Issei on a date, especially after hearing why he wanted to do that.

The brunette grinned in happiness upon seeing Akeno nod in agreement to his offer, the fear that plagued him starting to fade away now that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Ok then, I will pick you up from your room tomorrow at eight in the evening," Issei said with a voice that showed how excited and eager he was to the date before he turned around and left Akeno's room, finally going to sleep after the stressful day he had.

* * *

 ** _(The Next Day...)_**

Issei sat in his room after he finished preparing himself for his date with Akeno that will start next hour, thinking about all the possible outcomes that this date can produce.

Many outcomes plagued his head but the one he feared the most was the one where Akeno will storm out when he try to talk to her about what she told him the previous day.

He knew that if he would bring this up too soon or do something rash the date could turn south very quickly which made him quite nervous as he wasn't used to things like that, in fact, the only time he went on a real date was with Raynare where he didn't fear this kind of stuff.

 _ **['Don't worry partner everything will be ok']** _ Ddraig reassured his partner after he felt his panic, although he did not help much with the whole situation that doesn't mean that he don't care deeply about Issei and his well-being. He knows how much the brunette care about everyone and after the heartbreak he experienced by Rias he wished that Issei would finally gain the happiness he deserves after all the hardships he has been through in his life. He knew that more hardships will come, much bigger ones and he hoped that Issei will not face them alone anymore.

Issei nodded as he acknowledged Ddraig's words before he took a deep breath and got out of his room to pick up Akeno from hers so they could go on the date.

Once he got to Akeno's room he knocked on the door before he heard Akeno telling him to come in, he smiled when he heard her usual voice instead of the strained one from last night.

Upon entering the room he gasped in astonishment as he saw Akeno standing in front of him. She wore an extravagant black silk dress. The dress showed a generous amount of cleavage and has a slit on the side to reveal her slender legs. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun.

She had makeup gracing her face as well as rose colored lipstick while she smelt like roses herself.

Issei was so deep in his daze that he didn't hear Akeno giggling as she spotted him gawking at her until she placed her hand on his shoulder to wake him up.

Once he woke up he shook his head before blushing from the close distance he and Akeno had but before he retaliated from the close contact he told something to Akeno that caught her completely off guard, making her flush like crazy.

"You are so beautiful Akeno-san," Issei suddenly said with a newfound confidence and with a tender voice before he quickly put distance between him and the girl and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly after realizing what he just said. The confidence he had now gone.

"Are you ready to go?" Issei said after noticing that Akeno stayed silent for the past few minutes since his abrupt comment on her.

Akeno nodded in response with a kind smile on her face before they both left the room together.

* * *

Akeno and Issei walked all around town, shopping in the many different stores that they came across.

They spent most of the time in the clothing store due to Akeno's request to which Issei agreed quickly, not wanting to upset the already sad Shrine Maiden who squealed in excitement at his agreement before dashing into the store while not bother to wait for the brunette.

Much to Issei dismay, it took Akeno at least an hour to finally choose what she was going to buy but after seeing the expression she had on her face when she held the clothes she wanted Issei started to smile, knowing that he made Akeno feel that way instead of the pain she felt after confessing her true feelings to him and he could only hope that the happiness she was feeling at the moment would continue to linger.

After paying for the clothes Akeno bought Issei and Akeno continued to roam around town in search for more stores to visit when they reached yet another store that made Akeno squeal in excitement upon catching the sight of it, the jewelry store.

Once again it took Akeno much time to finally decide on which jewelry she going to buy. Eventually, she chose a set of silver earrings with a ruby embedded in the middle of it as well as a necklace that was made of marbles in various colors such as dark and sky blue as well as a see-through glass that was colored in cyan.

As they stood in the line to the cashier Akeno suddenly turned to Issei and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Issei-kun, for all of this" Akeno whispered with a forced voice that was meant to cover the sadness that the girl still felt.

"No problem Akeno-san" Issei whispered back after shrugging off the sadness in her tone, thinking that it would be best to confront her about it in the dinner they'll have after the movie they were going to watch next.

Once they were done with paying for the jewels Issei and Akeno started walking towards the nearby cinema where Akeno will decide on the movie they are going to watch, each sunk in his own mind as they both walk in utter silence.

* * *

"What do you think about this one Issei-kun? I really like it" Akeno said while pointing on a movie poster that showed a couple kissing each other in passion while the captions for the poster said that the movie was based on the top seller erotic novel which apparently Akeno was familiar with due to the enthusiasm she showed when she saw the poster for the movie.

Issei who swallowed the lump in his throat after realizing that the movie is probably going to match Akeno's sadism took a closer look at the poster and noticed that the age rating was restricted to eighteen and above which made him scowl as he knew that by telling Akeno that they couldn't even buy the tickets due to the age restrictions will make her quite bummed down and he didn't want that so instead he tried to think of another way they could enter the movie before he remembered that Akeno already had her eighteenth birthday some time ago so he sighed in relieve knowing that the problem was solved.

And so after Akeno bought the tickets with the money Issei gave her they both entered the movie.

* * *

To say Issei was afraid when he watched the movie would be an understatement, he was terrified after he saw the amount of BDSM and Bondage the movie featured which made him realize exactly why Akeno was so excited to see the movie but also extremely terrified from the fact that she might get inspired by what she saw in the movie. Making Issei fear greatly as he knew exactly who she will attempt to try it on.

During the movie there were times when Akeno tried to grab Issei hand, to feel his presence near her as she was deep in the movie but once she saw that the latter tried to return the gesture she all of the sudden retracted her hand swiftly like she was afraid of something which bothered Issei a lot.

They were currently leaving the cinema when Akeno suddenly spoke to Issei, catching off guard and making him jump slightly.

"Ufufu Issei-kun did you like the movie? I liked it a lot" Akeno said in a seductive voice that sounded like it was forced as she winked at Issei who she saw was still shaken up from the movie.

"Huh? Oh...Y-Yeah it was ok I guess...Anyway we should go now, I reserved us a place in a restaurant" Issei replied in a slightly shaky voice before changing the subject so he could begin to suppress the memories from this movie, making Akeno giggle in return as they both started walking towards the restaurant.

* * *

They were currently sitting in the restaurant both engaged in their own menu, trying to decide what they should order.

Issei did not spare any expense and he took Akeno to quite a fancy restaurant using the money he had saved up because he knew that Akeno was worth every yen he spent on that date, especially after what happened.

After several minutes Akeno and Issei closed their menu, each finally reaching a decision on what they would order.

"Hello there, have you already decided what are you going to order?" The waitress asked with a friendly smile once she approached their table.

"Yes, I will order the steak with marinara sauce please as well as a glass of coke," Issei asked the waitress with a smile after closing his menu.

"Good choice mister, now what about you miss?" The waitress asked Akeno after writing down Issei's order.

"Yes, I will order the baloney spaghetti with a glass of lemonade," Akeno asked after closing her menu and handing both hers and Issei's to the waitress.

"Ok, the dishes should be ready within the next twenty minutes," The waitress said before leaving to submit their orders.

* * *

Issei and Akeno who finished eating their dishes were currently sitting at their seats, waiting for the bill to arrive before they could go.

Issei who wanted to talk to Akeno once they reached the restaurant found this moment as an opportunity to try and talk to her and so he averted his gaze towards her, meeting her eyes before he started speaking.

"Akeno-san, I'm so sorry..." Issei said in sadness to the Shrine Maiden who frowned in return before she lowered her head.

"Issei-kun...It wasn't your fault, it was only my fault for falling for you that hard even when I knew that you already loved Rias" Akeno replied in sorrow, the happy facade she tried to put for the entire date finally coming down.

"Still Akeno-san...I should have known that you and the others had feelings to me but after Raynare I refused to believe that any of you had genuine feelings towards me until you, Asia and Koneko helped me to finally get over my fear but even then I was only focused on Rias who I was sure loved me as well but we both know how that went" Issei said with a sad chuckle after remembering what happened with Rias, making Akeno grimace in response.

"That wasn't your fault Issei-kun, you are an amazing person and Rias was stupid for letting you go like that," Akeno said in confidence, surprising Issei who smiled in return for the compliment he got from Akeno despite being the one who hurt her.

"Thank you Akeno-san...I couldn't be happier to have you and the others at my side. I am going to show you how much I care and cherish you and everything you've done for me" Issei said with a grin while also grabbing her hand to which Akeno who did not withdraw her hand responded with a small smile of her own, happy to hear the kind words the brunette told her.

Their talk was cut short when the waitress arrived with the bill which Issei paid gladly before they both got up and left the restaurant after thanking the waitress for her kind service.

Their walk home was fairly quiet, each stuck in their own thoughts about what happened on their date.

Both told themselves that they will do whatever they can to make the relationship they now had to work.

They were currently outside the door the Hyoudou residence where Issei planned to surprise Akeno by kissing her, hoping that the kiss would transmit the feelings he had to her so she could know he was serious about what he said in the restaurant.

Akeno stood still, waiting for Issei to take out his keys and open the door but instead she saw Issei leaning closer to her, covering the small distance they had. Making her eyes widen as she understood that the brunette was about to kiss her to which she happily agreed to as she as well started to lean towards Issei as hope started to grow within her, telling her that there was still hope to win the brunette's heart but before their lips could make contact the door to the house was opened, revealing the one person they both did not expect to see.

The person who opened the door was none other than Rias Gremory who grimaced upon seeing the little distance the duo had, her mind already telling her exactly what they were about to do which made her grimace to grow.

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay I know some of you will be frustrated because of how Akeno quickly "forgave" Issei and looked to be acting normal on their date but that's not the case. I mentioned several times the fact that Akeno happy and cheery attitude was forced which means that she still in pain during the date to which Issei take notice to as you saw in the chapter.**_

 ** _I know that the movie scene might seem weird but I wrote it to further show the extent of how much she forced to look happy on the date despite the pain._**

 _ **Do remember that Akeno, despite the pain she felt because of Issei still love him dearly but she is still hopeless for the brunette to fall for her but as you saw in the last part of the chapter she was very surprised when he tried to kiss her and was starting to feel a tiny bit of hope.**_


	7. For All Eternity

**_AN: Hey Guys and welcome to the seventh and final chapter of "The Maiden And The Dragon"_**

 ** _I decided that instead of prolonging the epilogue and splitting it into 2 short chapters I decided to just make one long chapter._**

 ** _I couldn't be more content with how this story went than I am now, especially this specific chapter which I hope you'll like as well._**

 ** _I want to thank everyone who showed their support. Each_ _follow_ _, favorite, and good review_ _makes_ _me really happy knowing that people loves my stories and it motivates me to continue and write fanfics so I couldn't be more grateful to you :D_**

 ** _Now, I am thinking if I should do a time skip to see what happened few years after the ending of the chapter such as what happened with the rest of the girls (Including Rias) and such so I would love it if you guys would tell me in the reviews (Or PM's) If you'd like to see something like that._**

 ** _I also want to announce that after this story I will make a Fairy Tail story so if any of you are fans of Fairy Tail than look forw ard to that :) _**

**_Now, without further ado here is the final chapter. Enjoy!_**

"..." Talking

 _'...'_ Thoughts

*...* Actions i.e Yawning and Sighing

 ** _(...)_ ** Flashback and time skips

 _ **["..."]**_ Talking through the Sacred Gear

 _ **['...']**_ Talking in the Host mind

 ** _[...]_ ** Sacred Gear Actions and modes

 _ **{..}**_ Sacred Gear Mentions

* * *

When Issei and Akeno saw Rias at the doorway to the Hyoudou residence they were frozen; Each in his own thoughts about the red-haired that stood in front of them with a grimaced face that they both knew the reason for. But while the two of them showed the same reaction on the outside, their minds were a whole different thing for the duo who were about to kiss.

Issei frowned upon seeing the red-haired that once mesmerized him, her blue eyes that could captivate everyone who gaze at them and her smile that could melt every guy's heart. But for Issei, those things no longer reminded him of the woman who once mesmerized him. Instead, it reminded him of the woman who broke his heart in favor of another. His heart started to ache as his mind replied on and on those sorrowful memories from that day. He couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if it wasn't for Akeno helping him to recover.

Akeno scowled upon seeing her King and best friend sudden appearance as she was just about to finally kiss the one she loved who she now knew reciprocated her feelings after all this time. Sure she felt bad for how she confessed to Issei but as she thought about it, she realized that she did not regret it even one bit because at the end it made Issei to finally understand how much pain he caused her and the other girls even if it was by accident. She couldn't help but think that Rias interruption was intentional but her heart longed for it to be in fact accidental because she knew that if she did it intentionally then that means that she might still have feelings for Issei which made her terrified as she wondered if the brunette still has feelings for Rias as well; Making her start sweating profusely as dread and despair filled her now pained heart.

 _'Could Issei-kun leave me for Rias? It does make sense considering how much he loved her...Maybe I was just some sort of replacement for him as he hoped that Rias would change her mind...'_ Akeno thought as anguish made itself known in her heart as well the longer she thought about this kind of scenario.

Before Akeno could continue to dig through the many scenarios her mind offered she was snapped back to reality by the familiar voice of her King.

"Hey Akeno, Ise. Where have you two been?" Rias asked sweetly; Making the couple gulp before looking at each other as in searching for the right answer.

They both knew that if they would tell Rias that they have just returned from a date then the grimace that adorned her face earlier would return once again only more intense. But they also knew that the girl must have already figured that out when she saw them so close to each other.

"Are you ok?" Rias who noticed the stare Issei and Akeno gave each other asked in a tender voice, showing her serene attitude that she had at the moment; Making both Issei and Akeno to snap their gazes hastily toward her direction once again.

"Uh...Y-Yeah," Issei said as he started to sheepishly rub the back of his head as he cast his gaze to the floor.

"So...Where have the two of you been?" Rias asked in interest as she leaned closer to the duo who started to stutter hard as they knew that now they had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"W-We were on a d-date," Issei said, making Rias to frown for just a brief second before her smile returned like it never disappeared but not without Issei and Akeno noticing it fully well.

"Oh, I am very glad for you two. I hope it went well?" Rias asked in what seemed to be a failed attempt to sound happy for the two who decided to not confront her about her fake happiness yet.

"Yeah it went really well actually," Issei said no longer rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He glanced at Akeno for a brief second and caught her gaze as well, he smiled at her the most sincere smile he ever smiled after seeing the girl who he hurt so much finally being happy regardless if the person who he loved the most was in front of them.

Rias who noticed the sincerity in Issei's smile decided to shrug it off in favor of asking the brunette something.

"Hey, Ise...Do you mind coming to my room later? I need to talk to you about something," Rias said in a voice that implied that it was quite urgent, making Akeno to frown as the scenarios that left her brain started to flood her once again.

 _'What could she possibly want to discuss alone with Issei-kun?'_ She asked herself as the fear she was feeling intensified with each passing second.

"Umm...Sure why not? I'll come to your room later" Issei accepted with a small smile; Making Akeno thinks if he was too dense to realize the tension that lingered between them all or he was well aware and just wanted to have some alone time with Rias like her mind kept suggesting her.

"Ok then...I'll see you two later, Bye for now," Rias said in a sweet tone before quickly entering back to the house, leaving Issei and Akeno alone once again.

* * *

Akeno and Issei stayed outside the door to the Hyoudou residence long after Rias was gone; Each in their own thoughts about what exactly they should do.

Issei who was about to talk to Akeno frowned upon seeing her starting to visibly shake.

"Is something wrong Akeno?" Issei asked the stressed Shrine Maiden in a tender voice.

"Huh? Oh...Nothing's wrong Issei-kun" Akeno replied in a happy tone which seemed to be forced.

Before Issei could push the subject further Akeno decided to enter the house without bidding him goodbye. He was dumbfounded as he watched her enter the house as he thought if something was indeed wrong but he couldn't put his finger on anything specific since their date seemed to be really good but as he watched her leave he noticed something that made his heart to sink in the second time this week; He saw a tear falling off Akeno's cheek and into the floor.

Issei started thinking about why Akeno was crying for quite a while before he reached the sorrowful conclusion that he was once again the source of her sadness.

He despised the fact that he made her sad once again and he was determined to fix it once again but at the moment he was in a turmoil.

When Rias asked him to come to her room it sounded like it was a really urgent matter and while he wanted to go to Akeno and console her first he assumed that whatever Rias wanted might be about the Hero Faction which he couldn't neglect and so, he chose to go to Rias first; Unaware of the severity of his choice.

* * *

Rias was fidgeting with her fingers nervously while she sat on her bed as she waited for the brunette to come.

When she heard that Issei and Akeno were on a date she put on a happy facade but in truth she was sulking inside that the brunette went on a date with Akeno.

She knew how selfish she sounded but she couldn't help to still feel like Issei was hers and she hoped that after tonight he will.

It took her a long time to come to this resolve; She pondered for a long time about it, consulted her brother who she knew would support whatever choice she makes, her best friend who she could confide with every personal detail that occurred to her, and her step-sister, Grayfia, who was like a real sibling and a good friend to her who she knew would put her own well-being ahead of the internal affairs of the Devils which made her opinion more valuable to the red-head.

She was preparing herself mentally for her upcoming talk with the brunette when a soft knock on her door was heard; Making her heart to skip a beat as she realized that it was now or never.

"Come in," She said with a strained voice that she hoped would cover the nervousness she was feeling at the moment which seemed to work as the brunette who entered the room did not seem to notice it.

"Hello Buchou, what did you want to talk about?" Issei asked in curiosity as he looked at his king while doing his best to avoid her eyes.

"Yes Issei, come sit next to me please," Rias said as she motioned for Issei to come sit next to her on her bed.

"So what is it Buchou?" Issei asked as he sat on Rias bed and looked at her while he waited patiently for her to answer which she did but not in a way that Issei could ever expect her too. She was now passionately kissing Issei on the lips, catching the brunette off-guard and making him shocked beyond imagination as he widens his eyes to inhuman lengths.

This was the kiss that Issei Hyoudou longer for ever since the day he was reincarnated by Rias Gremory to serve as her Pawn, this was a kiss from the woman who he used to love more than anything and this finally happened but the longer he thought about it, he realized that he referred to his feelings towards Rias as if they no more than remnants of his past; Making him to instantly break the kiss and stare at the redhead in disbelief.

"Ise..." Rias said in sadness as her eyes started to glimmer as tears started to cascade from her eyes.

"Buchou...Why did you do this? I thought that you loved Ruval" Issei asked in a voice that matched his King's sadness.

"I thought so too but the longer I thought about it the longer I realized that there is no one else for me than you...It's always been you Ise..." Rias said as she tried to lean in for another kiss once again but to her surprise, she got rejected by the brunette who gripped her shoulders and looked at her with a piercing look that showed how serious the things he was about to say were.

"You have no idea how happy I would've been if you had said those things to me a few weeks ago but now, I cannot reciprocate those feelings to you," He said, making the redhead that sat in front of him to start wailing uncontrollably as she realized that her chance to be with the love of her life has slipped away.

"Why Ise? What happened that changed your feelings towards me?" She asked in between her sobs.

Rias knew fully well the reasoning of Issei's lack of feelings towards her but she felt that there was more to it than just the incident with Ruval and so she chose to ask him in hope that he'll tell her so she could perhaps do something about it so he would return to love her once again.

Issei frowned upon hearing the redhead question. He knew that this question was going to pop up soon but he didn't expect it to be the first thing she asks him which caught him off guard but to his luck he already knew the answer without even needing time to think about it. He knew the answer for quite some time now.

"I'm sorry Buchou but I realized that you were not the one for me like I thought. You might be surprised to hear this but your rejection that day was probably the best thing that happened to me because it made me open my eyes and see the pain that I inflicted on people without even realizing it," He confessed, making Rias gasp in astonishment.

Seeing that Rias was in no condition to continue the talk Issei got up, apologized for her once again and left the room without looking back as he left Rias to her own thoughts.

Rias continued to wail long after Issei left the room but while her mouth couldn't speak her mind kept repeating a single sentence that made Rias more determined with each time it played through her mind.

 _'I will take him back from you'_

* * *

Akeno sat in her room sobbing as she thought about her and Issei's encounter with Rias earlier at the entrance to the Hyoudou residence.

She thought about the possibility of Rias still having feelings for Issei and the more time that passed the more she was sure that her King still loves the brunette.

She grieved as the thought of Issei once again leaving her behind to deal with her pain in favor of Rias affection plagued her mind and refused to leave no matter how hard she tried to push it away and believe in the brunette.

No matter how much she wanted to believe that Issei would never neglect her and the girl's feelings, in the end, she knew that Rias had a special place in his heart. The one who gave him a second chance in life.

After spending what seemed like hours in thinking about what she should do regarding this situation she started to notice how drained she was from her emotional turmoil and so she decided to go sleep earlier than usual; Hoping that the thoughts that plagued her awakened state would not follow her into her dreamland where she knew everything was possible despite how absurd it might be in real life but as she closed her eyes a knock on her door was heard, making her release an exasperated groan before she composed herself and opened the door only to frown as she saw the last person she wanted to see today standing in front of her.

"Hey Akeno-san, do you mind if I come in and talk to you?" Issei asked as he stood at the doorway to the Shrine Maiden's room; Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to come up with what he should say.

The Shrine Maiden just nodded before she moved to let the brunette enter the room.

"Akeno-san I..." Issei started to say but was interjected by Akeno who seemed melancholic.

"Issei-kun please answer this question for me," She said in a rather sad tone that made Issei grimace.

"Sure Akeno-san what is it?" He asked with a tender voice and a sincere smile as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

"Do you still love Rias?" She asked seeing no point in delaying the inevitable.

Issei was caught off-guard by the question and he frowned before quickly recomposing herself so he could answer Akeno's question but as she saw Issei's reaction she felt her heart clenching.

"N-No, I don't love her anymore, she chose Ruval instead of me,"

"And what would you do if you found out that she still has feelings for you?" Akeno asked after hearing the brunette answer which she was skeptical about.

"-II'm not going to do anything" He answered the question while stuttering, not realizing that just by pondering about it for even a second he made Akeno much sadder.

"I see... It's good to know that Issei-kun," Akeno replied with a neutral voice as her mouth was formed into a line, not showing the sadness she felt at the moment.

Regardless of the brunette's answer she couldn't help but feel doubt about the sincerity in his answer, especially after how she saw how much he stuttered when he answered her questions.

She knew that she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help it, there was no guarantee that Issei would not pursue Rias if he finds out that she still have feelings for him.

Akeno wanted to be alone right now but she saw that Issei had no intentions to leave before he talked to her.

"Issei-kun do you mind leaving? I need some time alone" Akeno asked in a hollow voice which seemed to work as the brunette got up and started to head to the door.

* * *

 ** _(Several Months Later...)_**

It has been several months since Issei and Akeno had their first date and so far things looked to be good for the couple.

During those months Issei and Akeno went on many more dates, most of them were just the two of them while at some occasions the girl's joined them like that time when they went to the beach together.

Issei was content with the relationship with Akeno and the girl's even if Akeno still had those ridiculous thoughts constantly plaguing her mind.

About a week after their first date Issei finally found out what made Akeno so upset and he didn't like it even one bit.

Sure, he understood her fears and because of that he always tried to assure her that he would never do such thing but no matter how much he tried she would just do what she always did when he tried to assure her. She would fake a smile and thank him before going away.

During this time Issei also faced another problem which also had a severe effect on Akeno thanks to a certain redhead who always tried to seduce him and drag him into intimate situations; Hoping that the brunette would finally give up and return her love.

Issei found out that Rias decided to break things off with Ruval despite how much her parents were dissatisfied from that and he knew that he was the cause of that which made him feel even worse as he realized that she chose to throw away the potential happiness that awaited for her in the future in favor of someone who would not return her feelings anymore.

He tried to persuade her to give Ruval another chance but she always refused, saying that there was someone else for her which he knew fully well who that was.

Right now Issei was at his room after returning from yet another date with Akeno which was cut short because of Akeno wanting to go home after one of their talks turned to Rias.

 _'What should I do Ddraig? No matter how much I tell her that I love her she doesn't believe it'_ Issei asked his partner while sighing in frustration.

He hated himself more and more with each time Akeno became sad because of Rias or him. He wanted to show her how much he came to love her since he was reincarnated.

 ** _['I have an idea partner. Why won't you mark her as your own? Show her how much you love her by dedicating your life to her and her alone']_** Ddraig said in a serious tone, shocking Issei.

 _'I've never thought about it but now, after thinking about it I realize that you're right. I love Akeno more than anything and I want to show her that'_ Issei said after staying quiet for a few minutes, pondering about what his partner said until he reached his decision.

And so, he thanked his partner for once again helping him before he started to plan how he will show her how much she means to him, that's the least he thought he could do after everything she has been through and how much she helped him in his hardships.

* * *

 ** _(Few Days Later...)_**

Issei had this all planned out after spending a long time talking it out with Ddraig who also had his own input about Issei's idea.

The Dragon knew how much it meant to Issei and because of that he chose to suppress his side that craved to tease Issei so much in favor of helping who he considered being his best host ever.

After a fair amount of arguments, they finally devised the perfect plan for Issei to show his love for Akeno so after he was done preparing everything he went to her room and asked her if she would like to go out with him in a few days which she agreed to much to his relief.

Issei took Akeno all around Kuoh. At the beginning, Issei chose to take Akeno into the shopping district where he bought her a neckless that was made out of silver and had a Dragon on it which he knew she wanted so bad after seeing her hypnotized by it when she last saw it on one of their previous dates.

After they were finished in the shopping district Issei took her to the beach where they had a picnic that featured many kinds of delicious food that Issei prepared in advance.

They spent their time at the beach until the sky turned orange; Signaling the upcoming dawn which meant that it was time for their next and final destination.

Right now they were on their way there and Issei couldn't help to be more nervous with each step he took, he would occasionally glance at the girl beside him to admire her beauty and saw that she was calmer than ever which made him jealous.

When they were close to their destination he saw Akeno's face turn into one that showed surprise as she recognized her surroundings.

"T-That's my old shrine..." Akeno said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she and Issei entered her old shrine; Remembering what happened to her mother there.

Issei who noticed her sadness went ahead and released their interlocked hands in order to embrace her which she returned happily; Appreciating the comfort the brunette gave her.

No matter how many times she visited in this shrine sadness would always strike her even after all this time and right now she was grateful that she wasn't alone like other occasions.

"Why are we here Issei-kun?" Akeno asked the brunette in perplexity after getting over her sadness.

Issei did not respond and instead went and stood in front of her; Confusing the Shrine Maiden even more.

"Akeno," He said in a serious tone which made her nervous as she noticed the tone that showed that whatever he was going to say was really serious.

"Yes, Issei-kun?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Ever since I was first reincarnated by Rias I was grateful for getting a second chance in life but I was happier that in this chance I managed to meet you and everyone else in the ORC..."

"As time went by we faced many hardships, some were emotional and some were physical but with each hardship that we passed our bond was strengthened. I always did my best to help you and the rest because I care for you greatly and I would never want to see you hurt... I remember the day when you helped me get over the biggest hardship I faced, getting over Raynare so I could confess to Rias," He said while Akeno grimaced at the mention of his confession to Rias which didn't go unnoticed by Issei.

"I was devasted when I saw her with Ruval and I didn't know how I would get over it and I wouldn't if it wasn't for you who insisted on helping me despite my attempts to reject any sort of help. At first, I thought that you were doing this just because you care for me until that day when you told me your story and the true meaning behind it which was the day that I finally understood the amount of pain I inflicted on you and the girls because of my ignorance towards your feelings,"

"After our talk at the restaurant we've been in on our first date, I realized something that I wasn't able to comprehend at first until the talk I had with Rias on that same day after our date... I never told you that but in that talk, Rias confessed her love to me and told me that she wanted me back after she kissed me which caught me off-guard before I quickly pushed her away after I fully comprehended what I felt after our talk at the restaurant was. I realized that Rias was not the one for me even if my mind told me so, I realized that the one for me was the same person who managed to help me rise again and again after each time I fell, the person who always loved me no matter how much pain it caused her. That person is you Akeno," Issei said, earning a gasp of surprise from Akeno who listened carefully during his whole speak, tears started to cascade down her cheeks but before she could say anything she was stopped by Issei who continued to talk.

"When I came to your room afterward to comfort you after seeing how sad you were at the doorway I was once again caught off-guard by the questions you asked me which I did not realize their meaning until I pondered about it after I was back at my room and after I did realize it I decided that I'll do my best to show you that I will never leave you for Rias because I love you but regardless of how many times I tried to reassure you, you always seemed to not believe me which frustrated me to no end. I love you so much and I wanted to show you that but I didn't know how...That was untilI talked with Ddraig who told me the thing that I was supposed to do some time ago," Issei said as he took something from his pocket which made Akeno cock an eyebrow in curiosity at the sighting of the little box before she saw something that made her skip a beat. She saw Issei kneeling in front of her with the box which contained a golden ring with a stone that was was both violet and red.

"Akeno Himejima, I was never so sure of something like I am now. I love you with all my heart and I would never cease to love you until the day I die. You are the one constant in my life that I can rely on, the one who'll stick by my side and I hope that you'll continue to do so as my wife, so would you marry me?" Issei said with a strained voice as he tried to contain his tears while internally he never felt more nervous in his life.

Akeno just stood there, shocked beyond relief as she saw the one who she loves the most proposing to her. It took her a few minutes to fully comprehend what was happening and when she did she couldn't be happier.

"Yes! Issei-kun I love you so much!" Akeno who was now tearing up uncontrollably said in between her sobs of happiness before she embraced her fiancee.

While she and Issei embraced each other she felt something that she didn't feel for a long time now, she felt that her heart was finally whole and because of that she couldn't be more grateful to Issei. She dreamt about this moment so much as she believed that this would always be something that belonged to her dreams but now, after all this time she spent imagining Issei proposing to her in her dreams it finally happened.

The Shrine Maiden finally had her Dragon and he was never going to leave her.

* * *

 ** _AN: Don't forget to Follow (In case I do make the time skip chapter), Favorite, and Review! :)_**


	8. Ever After

**_AN: Hey guys and welcome to the eighth and final chapter of "The Dragon And The Maiden"_**

 ** _I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story!_**

 ** _Now, I struggled with a writer's block on this chapter but I eventually got past that and I hope that you'll like the chapter! :)_**

 ** _I know that some of you wouldn't like the ending but I felt that it was necessary, it felt right to end it that way and I couldn't be more content with the ending I chose for this story._**

 ** _Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Euphoria, this was the state both Issei Hyoudou and his new fiancee, Akeno Himejima, were in for the last hour.

It has been an hour since Akeno had accepted Issei's proposal and ever since then they both didn't release each other from the tight embrace they enveloped one another.

It took them another half an hour before they released each other but even then, no words had to be said in order for the two of them to know exactly how the other felt, just looking into each other's eyes and seeing the unconditional love and unadulterated passion they held behind them as well as the big and sincere smile they were showing each other.

They could have continued this forever if it wasn't for the moment when they remembered that they had to go and announce everyone that they are now engaged; making the both of them to start sweating bullets in dread as they thought about the reaction of their fellow friends and Issei's parents but most of all they dreaded the response of a certain red-head.

"I-Issei-kun...W-What are we going to do about Rias?" Akeno stuttered while asking the question both of them didn't dare to say out loud as she gazed at Issei who now had a blank expression on his once happy face.

"I...Don't know Akeno-chan, I just hope she'll not take it too hard," Issei addressed his fiancee with the new suffix as he internally wished with every fiber of his being that Rias, who he knew still held intense feelings towards him, would be able to deal with the news of him and Akeno in a lucid manner.

Akeno smiled at the new suffix Issei gave her before quickly transforming her smile into a frown as her mind took her on a trip that showed her every possible way for how Rias will react to the news, and most of them were not pleasant.

Issei, whose mind took him on the same trip as Akeno's, quickly shook those thoughts as he remembered a simple yet important fact, the fact that he had Akeno on his side and she had him so no matter what the redhead's response will be to the news they would stand by each other side with no hesitation.

And so, the brunette shook Akeno to snap her out of the unpleasant thoughts that plagued her mind so he could tell her this important fact that brought newfound confidence and comfort which he wanted Akeno to have as well.

After he told her, she nodded in agreement to his words before they enveloped once again in a tight embrace that unlike the previous one was cut short after several minutes as they saw no reason to delay the inevitable and so, with the newfound confidence they both left the Himejima shrine towards their house where they would face their first and biggest challenge as an engaged couple.

* * *

Once they reached the Hyoudou residence the newly engaged couple stood at the doorway; holding each other's hands tightly for reassurance before entering the house.

After they had entered the house, they went to the living room where they spotted Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Ravel who flashed a smile at Issei and Akeno after noticing the appearance of the two; none of them taking notice of the rings they had on their fingers.

"Do you guys know where Rias and the rest are as well as my parents?" Issei asked in a tone that showed no emotions despite the ever growing nervousness that kept increasing with every second.

"Yes, Rias and the rest went to the clubroom to deal with something but they should get back any minute now, and I think your parents are upstairs," Xenovia replied in her stoic voice with her head turned towards Asia, Irina, and Ravel who she was talking too when Issei arrived therefore not noticing the small sigh of relief Issei took after knowing that he still had few minutes to get himself together before he and Akeno would announce their news to the rest.

* * *

About ten minutes afterward the door to the Hyoudou residence opened and from it emerged Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Rossweisse, and Gasper.

"Sorry we're late everyone, we had some business to attend to with Sona," Rias apologetically told everyone as they all entered the living room where they noticed Issei and Akeno sitting near each other; causing Rias to frown from the close contact her Queen and favorite Pawn had before she quickly replaced it with a fake smile.

Issei, who saw that now every member of their peerage sat in the living room, quickly jolted from his seat, excused himself and went upstairs to get his parents.

"Is Issei-kun ok?" Kiba worriedly asked as his eyes continued to linger on where Issei disappeared too.

"Yes, he just went to get his parents because he wants to say something," Akeno replied in her usual tone so no one would suspect of the thing Issei wanted to announce.

"Oh? I wonder what he wants to say that require all of us here," Kiba curiously said.

Several minutes later Issei arrived back to the living room with his parents in tow.

Issei motioned for his parents to take a seat before he started to talk but not before he nervously gulped.

"H-Hey everyone. You must be wondering what I wanted to say..." He began, his eyes taking a quick scan of the room and the faces of each and every person that sat in front of him; hoping that the expression their faces held would remain after the news.

When no one answered him back, he resumed his talking.

"I guess you all know that Akeno and I have been dating for a few months now," He said to which he received nods from everyone present.

"I loved Akeno with all my heart, but I always felt that she never really understood the extent of my feelings to her, but, after debating with myself for quite some time, I finally realized what I had to do to show Akeno everything that was so clear to me for a long time, and so I can happily say that Akeno is no longer my girlfriend..." Issei stopped so he could calm down a little before he would tell them that he and Akeno are now engaged but he found himself laughing internally at the expressions they currently had on their faces; expressions that consisted of utter confusion and frowns from thinking that he and Akeno had broken up, all except Rias who kept a stoic expression as hope started to fill her, hope that crashed down after hearing the next sentence Issei said.

"She is now more than that, she is my fiancee," Issei said with a huge grin as he showed everyone the ring he had on his finger; making everyone gasp in shock while looking at the brunette in wide eyes after the bombshell he dropped on them.

* * *

The unnerving quiet that followed his announcement made Issei and Akeno nervous. Several seconds after Issei announcement Akeno stood up and went to his side to take his hand in hers so they could bring comfort to each other and prepare for the reactions of everyone.

Eventually, the lingering silence was broken by ear-piercing shrieks from the girls who rushed Akeno to hug her and congratulate her on the engagement while the men that consisted of Kiba, Gasper, and Issei's father went to his side and congratulated him on the engagement in a more manly way.

While the men greeted him, Issei would occasionally steal quick glances at Akeno and Rias to see how both of them were dealing with everything. He was happy to see that both of them looked ok and that Rias didn't seem to upset from the news although he had his suspicions about the authenticity of the smile she had on her face.

"Congratulations Akeno! I am so happy for you and Issei," Rias said in a voice that sounded slightly strained which didn't go unnoticed by Akeno who decided to ignore this so she wouldn't cause her King and best friend more anguish.

"Thanks, Rias! I really appreciate it!" Akeno gratefully said while flashing Rias a sincere smile which the redhead returned although Akeno thought it was forced.

"I'm really sorry Akeno, but I have to go, I remembered that I had something to discuss with Sona. Tell Ise that I am really happy for the two of you," Rias said as tears threatened to escape her eyes before she rushed off towards the exit, but not without Akeno who noticed it and frowned in response.

Issei who noticed her frown and the sudden leaving of Rias realized what happened and turned his gaze to Akeno while frowning.

No words had to be said, just a tilt of the head from Akeno was enough for Issei to know that she wanted him to talk to Rias and cheer her up and so he did after excusing himself from the other guys.

What the couple didn't know was that Rias wasn't the only one whose feelings was hurt by that announcement; every one of the girls was affected by the announcement.

They were hurt that Issei hadn't selected them, they felt betrayed after remembering Issei's promise to continue to love them equally after they told him of his neglecting of their feelings when he sought their help with Akeno several months ago.

 _'Maybe he didn't mean all of that'_ Was the thought that ran through the girl's minds.

They were hurt, but for the sake of Akeno, their dear friend, they pushed the pain to the back and let happiness take its place instead. All of them deciding the same thing; to talk to each other and than Issei and Akeno about all of this.

* * *

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as he got to Rias.

After leaving the Hyoudou residence, Issei saw Rias was nowhere in sight so he rushed at the direction of Kuoh where half way there he saw Rias wandering around while panting which he assumed was caused by her running from the house so no one would catch her.

"What do you want Ise?" Rias sadly asked with a tinge of anger as well.

"I want to make sure you're ok," He replied with a smile after failing to notice the slight anger her words had.

"You don't have to worry about me Ise, you have your...fiancee to worry about now so please leave," Rias bitterly said, her back turned to him while shaking which this time didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who slowly approached her in an attempt to try and comfort her.

"I know that you must be upset by this Buchou but understand that I love Akeno and she loves me for a long time now, I used to love you and if things were different it would've been you who was wearing that ring but you chose Ruval even though you ended up leaving him for me, it was too late Buchou, I'm sorry," Issei sadly said as he placed his hand on the redhead shoulder who quickly slapped it off.

"I don't need you to tell me this Ise! I already know that what I did was nothing more than a mistake I'll regret for the rest of my life so, please...Don't put salt on the wounds I already have, don't tell me what could've been if it wasn't for the mistake I made," She said with her fist clenched and tears that cascaded down her cheeks while she continued to shake.

"I...I didn't mean this that way Buchou, I still care for you greatly and I will never stop to care for you and everyone else for that matter," He said in an attempt to bring slight peace to Rias.

"A few months ago there was nothing more that I wanted than being with you but seeing you choose Ruval over me despite how much it pained me made me realize something I've been trying to deny for a long time now..." He said; causing Rias to turn her gaze to him as she waited for him to continue.

"I realize the simple yet painful fact that no matter how hard I tried. In the end, I couldn't have overcome the wall that separated us, the master-servant wall, just like Ruval said," He sadly answered as he thought about the wall that held him from his happiness back then.

True, he had Akeno now, and he couldn't be happier for that, but it still pained him. She was the one who gave him a second chance in life, the one who introduced him to his best friends and fiancee. He owed her so much, and this would never be forgotten by the brunette.

"Even though we are not together in that way Rias, my care for you didn't change even for a second because without you I never would have reached the place I was today, I would have been deep in the ground," He replied with a broad, thankful smile at Rias who returned it.

"Thank you, Ise. It means so much for me to hear you say all of that and I am happy for Akeno and you but I don't think that I could ever stop loving you Ise. You were special, you were someone who didn't care for my position in the underworld, you cared for me as a person, and you overlooked my noble side and treated me like an average girl, and for that I am grateful,"

Afterward, Issei and Rias embraced each other tightly before they decided to head back to the Hyoudou residence together, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 ** _(Three Months Later...)_**

It has been three months since the proposal and the time have finally come; Issei Hyouodu and Akeno Himejima would end the day as a married couple, and they couldn't be more excited about it.

Right now Issei stood at the altar; gazing at Akeno heading towards him with his father as he escorted her down the aisle.

Speechless; that's how Issei currently felt as his heart skipped a beat and his breath was hitched while he watched Akeno. She was mindblowing.

When Akeno reached the altar a few seconds afterward, Issei regained his composure and managed to mutter to Akeno how beautiful she was to which she blushed and stifled a giggle.

The ceremony wasn't the ordinary one due to the obvious reason of them being Devils. Instead, the ceremony was administrated by Azazel who had a close relationship with both Issei and Akeno so selecting him to perform the ceremony was something they didn't dwell on for too long as it was the natural choice for the two of them.

During those three months, many things happened to the brunette, but two things would forever be engraved in his memory. The talk the girls had with him and Akeno, and the day he and Akeno told his parents everything.

He looked back at the talk he and Akeno had with the girls and the pain they were in when they confronted him about once again neglecting their growing emotions towards him. It hurt him a lot to see them like this, and after he had talked with Akeno a lot about it, they decided that the girls and Issei would have a romantic relationship just like he have with Akeno, who was quite excited about the addition in the bedroom, but the difference was that his relationship with Akeno was much advanced; meaning that Akeno would be the first to carry his child, and the girls will follow sometime afterwards.

Issei then looked back at the talk he had with his parents, the talk where he told them everything about him, Akeno, and the rest of the ORC who stayed with them.

He remembered their confusion when he sat them down and started talking about religious. The confusion then turned to curiosity as they heard the stories of the great war, the death of the God from the Bible, and the fight between the two Heavenly Dragons, but the curiosity didn't live for long as utter shock quickly threw it away when Issei told them that he, Akeno, and the others were in fact, Devils who got reincarnated by Rias.

It took them several minutes that seemed for Issei like forever until they managed to utter a single word but after thinking about it over and over in their minds, his parents reached the conclusion that Devil or human, he was still Issei, and if he wouldn't have told them they wouldn't have noticed it which just strengthen their claim that it didn't matter what he was or what he possessed with him. And so, they thanked them for telling them the truth and reassured them that nothing has changed between them.

Issei focused his attention back when he heard Azazel ask him if he would stay by Akeno's side through thick and thin, in health and sickness to which he instantly replied that he would for all eternity.

Shortly after they both had read their vows and it wasn't long after that they finally kissed; a kiss that signified that they were now a married couple.

* * *

 ** _(Twelve Years Later...)_**

Twelve years has passed since Akeno and Issei had their wedding and plenty of stuff happened during these twelve years.

Issei now had eight children from eight different mothers who he loved dearly:

Katsumi was his and Akeno's daughter who possessed her mother's lightning powers and diabolic powers as, she is also the possessor of the artificial Boosted Gear; the girl was eleven years old with jet hair that went down her back and green eyes which they assumed had to do with Ddraig. Katsumi could be described as reckless and overconfident.

Mitsuki was his and Asia's son and the current possessor of Fafnir who he got from his mother; the boy was nine years old with a brown hair and green eyes. Mitsuki could be described as kind and gentle.

Mitarashi was his and Xenovia's son and the current possessor of Durandal which he got from his mother; the boy was eight years old with blue hair that was set like Issei's and brown eyes. Mitarashi could be described as dense and simple-minded like his mother.

Mary was his and Irina's daughter who unlike the rest of her siblings had Angelic powers instead of Diabolic, and Valkyrian; the girl was eight years old with chestnut hair that was set into a single ponytail that would cascade down her chest instead of her back. Mary could be described as naive and kind.

Astrid was his and Rossweisse's daughter who possessed her mother's Valkyrian powers; the girl six years old with white, short hair and light blue eyes. Astrid could be described as mature and logical unlike some of her siblings.

Hideaki was his and Ravel's son who possessed his mother's regenerative abilities of the Phenex clan; the boy was six years old with dark blue eyes and his hair was a combination of brown and blonde and was set like Kiba's. Hideaki could be described as responsible and mature but also a closed pervert just like his father.

Niko was his and Koneko's son who possessed his mother's Senjutsu abilities; the boy had white hair with the same style as his father's as well as yellow eyes. Niko could be described as stoic and carefree.

And last but not least, there was Akai, his and Rias's daughter.

Akai had her mother's powers of destruction just like her mother, as well as her diabolic powers; Akai was six years old with red hair that was set just like her mother's and her eyes were blue-green. Akai could be described as spoiled and bratty.

* * *

Akai, his and Rias's daughter, was conceived six years after Issei and Akeno had gotten married. During these six years Rias did everything in her power to try and make Issei love her as he used too but this time she didn't want to be a replacement for Akeno, she wanted to be someone he loved along with Akeno and after six years Issei with the help of Akeno had finally found the way to shattering the wall that separated him from Rias, the master-servant wall.

Issei would never forget the pain he experienced him on the day he saw her with Ruval, but that didn't mean he couldn't forgive, especially after how things turned out for them at the end.

Issei never had it easy in his life, he was killed by his first date, reincarnated into a new reality he didn't know, he fought many battles both physically and emotionally, and he had his heart broken by the girl he loved so much, but even after all the pain he endured he was grateful, grateful for Rias's rejection on that day because if it wasn't for her rejection then he never would have known about Akeno's feelings towards him.

 _'Funny how things work out'_ Issei thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _AN: Don't forget to Favorite, and review! I hope you liked the chapter :)_**


End file.
